Shameless Collection of LuNa stories
by Darkano95
Summary: Read one-shots featuring Luffy and Nami in very hot and sexy moments. Bundle of LuffyxNami M-rated one-shots. LuNa. LEMON WARNING.
1. Invisible

**This is where I will dump my M-rated one-shots. I suddenly got two one shot ideas in one day and both are M-rated, but I was reluctant to put too much lemon one-shots on my page. So I decided to do this. As long as I'm a SUPER pervert, you will get M-rated chapters! Though don't imagine that it will always happen. After writing this chapter and the next one, I might not write another chapter before a few months. I'm cursed by the god of lemons (as you might have noticed) so I don't think this fic will be limited with only two chapters.**

 **I will precise each time if it happens pre/post-timeskip and some small details. Each chapter is independent from the others! I will also give a summary of the plot at the start.**

* * *

 _ **Luffy/Nami (with hints of ZoRo): Post-timeskip (after Luffy became Pirate King). Slightly matured Luffy.**_

 _ **Summary: Half a year after Luffy became Pirate King, the Straw-Hat crew landed in an uninhabited island. There, their captain experienced one of Sanji's dearest dream. What will happen when Luffy decides to use this experience to the fullest? And what will he do when he see his lover and dear navigator Nami alone? The answer is obvious.**_

* * *

 _ **Invisible**_

"What are you reading Robin?"

"An erotic novel I bought on the last island. They are quite interesting," Robin told to her female friend.

Nami blinked before a smirk formed on her lips. "What? Don't tell me Zoro sucks in bed? That's quite surprising. He should ask Luffy for a tip or two."

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Zoro is not rubber but he still has much more stamina than I can handle. These books are interesting because it can give you ideas for more _naughty_ play~"

Nami looked up with a tint of red on her cheeks. "It's true that it should be interesting. There is never enough way to have fun. What did you found for example?"

"Well, it's not a doable idea but it's interesting. It's about an invisible man…"

* * *

"Like I thought, there is no one here," Sanji said.

Franky scanned the area. "An uninhabited island with only trees and beasts. Well, that's not rare. But if humans didn't try to live here, it must mean that there are some dangerous things around."

Chopper shook after hearing Franky. "L-Like a swarm of venomous snakes?!"

"GYAAHHHH!" Brook screamed at the idea.

Sanji kicked Brook lightly. "Why are YOU scared? You are bones. Snakes and eels are no different for you."

"Ah that's true. But snakes are still scary!"

"By the way where is Luffy?"

"He went on his own somewhere," Franky said.

Sanji sighed, "Looks like some things never change."

"I don't think we have changed enough to say that…"

"Yeah, you're still a pervert."

"Thanks for the compliment and so are you."

"It was not a compliment! And I'm not a pervert!"

Chopper was still shaking. "C-Can we go back to the ship? There is nothing special here and I already got the herbs I needed…"

"But Chopper-san…if we go back without Luffy-san…what would Nami-san say?"

Brook and Chopper started shaking even more at the thought of making Nami angry. Swarm of snakes or Nami? What a dilemma…

Sanji rubbed the back of his head. "We don't have much choice. Let's find the shitty captain and go back to the ship."

"Roger."

* * *

"What a weird flower…"

Luffy was crouching down on the edge of a cliff. He was wearing a black captain coat draped over his shoulders, a red dress shirt and his usual black shorts.

Over the last years, the straw-hat captain grew slightly taller, and his eyes were a little narrowed like his grandfather's eyes. It was just some small changes, but for anyone who knew Luffy, he looked clearly different.

But none of them really missed Luffy's old look since he looked exactly the same as before whenever he smiled. And inside, he was not so different from the past. Just a little calmer and composed about the things he loved to do. In fact, Nami found that his smiles looked sexier and the brightness remained the same.

Luffy was looking at a flower that seemed to be a tulip, but the weird thing was that it was transparent. Even the Pirate King would have missed it if he didn't sit next to the flower and accidently touched it.

He poked the flower repeatedly. "It looks funny and interesting but there is no point in showing this to everyone if it's hard to see."

Luffy sighed. It's been over ten days since the last island and he was hoping for a good adventure, but nothing interesting happened.

He also didn't get some time alone with Nami for two whole days, so he was desperately in need for adventure AND love.

Suddenly, the flower he was poking started to shake violently for some reason.

"Hmm? What's happening?"

He didn't know why it started shaking, but something that looked like spores came out from the flower and spread into its surrounding.

Luffy inhaled some as he didn't have much time to avoid it, but he wasn't worried anyway. The worst case would be that the thing was poisonous, but Luffy was immune to poison. There was no need to be scared.

"I should go back."

After having some time alone, he wanted to spend time with everyone, or just with Nami. Just being beside her and hear her laugh is good enough to pass time.

He walked toward the ship, when he noticed something weird.

"Huh?"

Something was off. He didn't know what...but something was off. It wasn't his surrounding but _something_ in his sight was off. He looked for a few seconds until he finally realized.

"Huh? That's weird. I don't see my nose…"

Luffy brought his hand up to check if it was there, only to be even more shocked.

"What?! Where is my hand?! Wait… I don't see my body!"

Luffy looked at his front and then his back, but he could see nothing. Not even his black coat with their flag, draped over his shoulders.

He could **_feel_ ** that his body was here, but he couldn't **_see_ ** it. As if it was invisible or transparent… transparent…

"Ahh! It was that damn flower! ...Anyway, I should go back to the ship and tell this to everyone."

Luffy ran back toward the ship.

Since he couldn't see his own feet, he tripped many times, over and over in the way because of the roots above the ground.

He didn't remember when the last time he fell flat on his face was, but it was really embarrassing now that he became the Pirate King and the strongest man of the world. He couldn't even stretch his hand to a tree and launch himself.

Being invisible already became something bad in his book.

When he finally reached the deck, with more difficulties than usual, Luffy saw Usopp and Zoro on the deck. Zoro was of course sleeping while Usopp was building something.

He was about to call them, when he wondered something.

Usopp didn't notice him at all. Zoro didn't look like he noticed him as well. This experience isn't something that will repeat many times in one's life. Maybe he should _use_ it to the fullest before trying to ask for help…

A smirk formed on Luffy's lips. He turned back to the railing and managed to stretch his hands to a rock before bringing it on the ship.

The rock was almost twice the size of his head. The straw-hat captain walked slowly toward his two comrades with it.

"Hmm…? O-Oi, Z-Zoro…!"

"What Usopp? I'm trying to sleep here."

"J-Just wake up! You won't believe what I'm seeing."

"And what are you seeing?" Zoro said without moving, as if he couldn't care more.

"T-T-There is a boulder floating toward us! No matter how you think, it's weird! M-Maybe a ghost is behind it!"

"Don't say stupid things and sleep."

Usopp could only gape in horror while watching the rock floating toward them until it stopped just above Zoro.

"Zo…Zoro…"

"What?" He finally opened his eye.

At that moment, Luffy dropped the boulder on Zoro's stomach, which made the poor swordsman's body bend in a V shape at the hit. Zoro gasped painfully.

Usopp looked shockingly at him with the same expression Sugar and Perona showed when he surprised them.

"Zoro! Are you okay?!"

Zoro was clenching his stomach while muttering curses. The next second, he was up, glaring at Usopp with killing intent. "Do you have any last words Usopp…?"

"Wait Zoro! That's not me! I'm telling you that there is a ghost here!"

"Like hell I will believe you!"

Usopp ran around the deck screaming for his life, with Zoro just behind him while Luffy was rolling on the lawn, trying to suppress his laughter.

"GYAAAHHHH, HELP ME!"

"PREPARE TO DIE USOPP!"

When his first mate almost caught the sharpshooter, Luffy used his leg to make Usopp fall flat on his face and the swordsman comically fell on his own over Usopp. Luffy had his hands full with trying to cover his laugh.

"You dug your own grave Usopp…" Zoro glared down at the poor sharpshooter.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T STAY QUIET FOR ONCE?!" Nami suddenly yelled from the third floor, near her mikan trees.

Luffy blinked when he saw his lover. A smirk formed on his face as he thought what he could do with her.

* * *

"Hmhm…hmhm~" Nami was trimming her mikan trees while humming happily. She was wearing a tight, low-cut and long sleeved light blue shirt with some tight jeans.

"I hope there is a town on this island. I didn't spend too much time with Luffy recently and a date might be good for that."

" _There is no one on this island."_

Nami turned around instantly after hearing a very creepy whisper just behind her.

"W-What was that?"

" _There are only the lost souls of the dead here."_

She turned around again but there was no one. And that voice…sounded spooky.

"Who is here?! Show yourself!"

" _I'm just in front of you."_

Nami's eyes widened and her face went pale. She felt a cold breath in her ear that made her knees weak. She thought that the fright was making her lose her strength.

"D-Don't tell me that you're a ghost?!"

" _Do you doubt it? But that's the truth…"_

"I don't believe you!"

" _Then…what exactly are you talking to?"_

Nami felt a small caress on her cheek which made her eyes close for some reason. She snapped them open before she fell in the ghost's trap, and tried to hit it, without success.

"I don't know what you want, but you should go away before Luffy comes back."

" _What I want? That's of course…YOU!"_

She felt something wrap her from behind before her breasts were groped and a slick feeling ran on her neck. Nami immediately broke out of its grasp and stepped back.

"You…!"

Nami blinked. Something was weird. Those "hands" that fondled her breasts for a second…they felt really familiar. TOO familiar. And what she felt on her neck was not a first time experience too... The orange-haired woman narrowed her eyes and stood straight.

"Luffy," she called.

"…"

There was no response.

"I won't get mad so just come out."

"…"

Still no answer.

Nami smirked.

"Happiness punch~" She lifted the hem of her shirt and flashed her round tits to seemingly no one, but a small gush of blood came out of nowhere. She used that small chance to jump on whatever was at that place and managed to straddle it.

"Now you have nowhere to run, Luffy~" Her eyes showed a mix of mischief and little anger toward her captain.

"W-Wait Nami! It was just a little joke!"

"I won't take any excuse!" She gave a round full of fist of love until she was satisfied.

* * *

"Now you can explain why you're invisible."

Nami couldn't see but Luffy nodded with a beaten up face. She was sitting on the floor between Luffy's legs, with her back against his chest.

Nami told her captain that she was coincidentally reading a book with a similar situation to this and she learned that people who talked with someone invisible looked stupid from outside.

So they sat in the shadows of the mikan trees and the main mast, making contact so that she would know if Luffy was still here or not.

She also wanted to cuddle with him though.

"Well you know…I found a weird flower on the island. It was transparent and I only found it by coincidence. I was poking it and it kinda…farted…? Anyway, it spread something and I inhaled a bit of it. A little later I noticed that I was invisible."

"Really?" She looked up to him, not knowing that his lips were mere inches away from hers.

"Yeah!" Luffy pecked Nami, making her blush as she didn't see it coming.

"And what you decided to do was to make pranks and act like a pervert? You even ate some shaved ice _just_ to do that cold breath. Really, men are all like that."

"Then what would you do?"

Nami blinked again. She thought a little, before a deep blush appeared on her face.

"You're the same."

"I'm not! But what should we do about this problem? I wonder if Chopper can find a way…"

"Why? This is so fun!" Luffy slipped his hands below her tight shirt and squeezed her mounds as if to prove it.

" _Mmmm_ … Idiot! This may be fun for you, but not for me! Imagine if I'm the one who was invisible."

Luffy looked at Nami. He put what he was seeing in his head, but he removed Nami from the image and his hands looked like they were fondling air.

"I don't want that…"

"You see. This is not fun when your partner is the one that can't be seen. I want to see you," Nami pouted. Luffy found that cute so he kissed her.

"Wai…Lu…"

Nami was somehow reluctant to kiss him back even as Luffy plunged his tongue between her lips.

She could feel him but she couldn't see him at all even though he was so close. They broke the kiss when they felt the need to breathe, but Nami frowned.

"This is nowhere as fun as it looked in the novel…"

"Hmm? What did they do in there?"

"Well, the invisible man took his lover by surprise and made love to her almost forcefully…" she told the last words slowly as she felt like she started to understand why exactly it looked fun.

Nami gasped when she didn't hear Luffy say anything. She somehow knew that he was smirking.

The next second, Luffy slipped one hand back to Nami's tits while his other hand unzipped her jeans. He also softly kissed her neck.

"Luffy…!" Nami bit the middle of her forefinger to avoid being too loud. Zoro and Usopp were down on the lawn deck while Robin was in the crow's nest. She would have already seen them if they weren't hidden by the main mast.

"So I just have to give you surprise attacks? That sounds fun!"

Nami moaned as Luffy fondled her mounds and rubbed her slit inside her black panties.

" _Oh God. How can he make me so wet in just a few seconds…"_

As she wondered about how much Luffy could turn on her body, the straw-hat captain was already bringing Nami close to her climax by using everything he learned since their first night.

Nami gripped Luffy's invisible shirt and prepared for her orgasm to hit her at full strength.

"Oi Nami! Come fast! We have a problem!" Zoro called her from below.

"This is urgent!" Usopp yelled after Zoro.

Nami, in panic, broke out of Luffy's arms and ran toward her comrades after zipping up her jeans and straightening her clothes.

Luffy watched her with a blank look as she ran away. Her leaving in the middle of making out was something that always happened from time to time, mostly when she sensed a storm approaching. So he was not surprised.

He sucked his fingers clad with Nami's juices before he went after her.

* * *

"Luffy has disappeared?" Nami raised one brow.

"Yeah! Franky just informed us. They've been searching him for half an hour but they didn't find him! We should go help them!" Usopp told her.

"Um…Yeah. Well, Luffy can take care of himself so there is no need to do that."

Now Zoro raised one brow. "I thought you would be more worried about this than us."

Nami wanted to say the truth. In fact, she was about to say it but _someone_ had to come and grope her ass while Usopp was explaining about Luffy's "disappearance".

She couldn't just tell, _"Luffy is standing behind me"_ when he was rubbing her ass and biting her earlobe.

She forced a smile and had to stop blushing as Luffy crouched down before her, to place small kisses above her jeans on her thighs while caressing them too.

Nami internally cursed the pervert spirit-like thing roaming around her, that she was calling her lover.

"Knowing Luffy, he might be having an incredible adventure in an unknown place or he is simply lost… In both case, he would come back by dinner. And if he got into some trouble, he would be able to deal with it."

"That's true."

"We can search him if he doesn't come back by dinner so tell everyone to return on the ship."

"Ok…"

Nami walked away from them. When she started climbing the stairs, Luffy whispered in her ear. "Nami…you should wear a skirt and something light. I can't have fun with all these clothes."

Nami's eyes twitched. "I won't be able to keep my calm if I do that, you pervert idiot! I'm glad you were smart enough to understand that...doing anything that might move my clothes in front of Zoro and Usopp would have raised suspicions. But if I expose more skin, you will be able to touch me _almost_ as much as you want in front of everyone!"

Luffy pouted with his hands behind his head. "But I wanted to lick you here and there when you don't expect it…"

Nami blushed. "Moron…"

She then felt him nibble her earlobe and grab her mounds AGAIN, when she opened the door to the women's quarters.

"You sure you don't want to?" Luffy asked again.

"…I'm already having a hard time right now so no."

Luffy whined a little, but now that they got inside a room his attack became more intense.

"Ahn, Luffy~" Nami purred in pleasure when Luffy inserted his fingers back between her drenched folds, while she also complained at him for doing that.

"We are alone so it's okay right?"

"Not now…I need to go to the island before the night and get all the information I need to make a map. Since you said there was no one here, we don't know when the log pose will set toward the next island. I can't waste my time…"

Luffy groaned. He wanted to continue, but Nami was even saying no to her own pleasure even though she was _so_ close to release.

It was because she knew they would go for more after her climax. Luffy sighed and moved his hands away from her sensitive places before supporting her body so that she won't fall.

"…I love you Luffy."

"I love you too," Luffy grinned.

This time, Nami didn't have any problem kissing him.

* * *

Luffy was silently watching Nami change her clothes. Once she finished, she took a bag with her and turned to her bed.

"I'm ready captain. Let's go!"

"Shishishi, I thought you didn't want to expose too much skin? And you're wearing exactly what I asked earlier."

"Shut up. Just felt like it. You never saw this outfit so I thought you might like it anyway…"

Nami was wearing the same outfit she put on when she arrived at Zou with Sanji, Chopper and Brook. A black frilled halter neck and frilled skirt. She also wore her hair back in a ponytail with a scrunchie.

Luffy laughed softly and stood up. Nami almost stiffened when she saw the hole on her bed disappear. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as her captain embraced her.

"How did you know what I was going to do?"

"Don't know. Female instincts?"

Luffy chuckled. "Not gonna change your panties?"

"They will get wet anyway so why bother… Really who made my Luffy change into a pervert like this?"

"You." They both laughed at that before going outside.

* * *

"Luffy! Think about the place a little! Stop licking me in the middle of a jungle!"

"You looked like you wanted me to do it," Luffy said before he sucked the exposed part of Nami's side boobs.

"I didn't! And what would you do if someone sees us…" She was of course talking about their comrades.

"No one can see me."

He rubbed her panties.

Nami moaned. "But they can see ME, moron!"

Luffy stopped pleasuring his navigator and let her go.

Nami pouted. He has been doing that ever since they got away from the ship. Doing something naughty like lick her thighs by surprise, and get away from her as if he had disapeared, before coming back with more indecent ideas.

One time, sensually caressing her with the tip of his fingers for a few minutes. And the next time boldly fondling her, just like she loved it, but for only a few seconds.

Even if she was on her guard, she couldn't see or avoid his touches at all.

When Nami took notes for her map, Luffy lewdly gropped her butt and made her jolt in surprise, clumsily messing up her own notes. He got away before she could even get angry at him.

Another time, when she was looking at the sea, she didn't notice her captain just before her, his head right in front of her chest as he stared at her clothed round orbs. It wasn't until he plunged his head between them that she realized he was in front of her.

There was also a time where Nami saw a floating strawberry flying toward her.

She understood that Luffy had brought it for her and kindly opened her mouth so that he can feed her. But she got surprised when she felt his soft lips against hers as half of the fruit went in her mouth. He hadn't brought it with his hands, but between his lips! Nami blushed profusely at the realization and Luffy laughed at her reaction for the sweet prank.

Yet, this was nothing compared to some other things he did.

Nami sat down against a tree to rest a little. A few seconds later, she caught a whiff of a smell. A familiar smell. One that immediately stimulated her senses and sent waves of heat all the way to her core before her brain could even understand what it was. Something soft pressed against her thin lips, and instinctively she licked it slightly with the tip of her tongue. She finally understood what it was.

"Luffy!" She yelled with the biggest blush of the day.

"What? You don't like it? You always look happy when you suck on it." He grinned.

"Shut up! Don't put your dick in front of my face when I can't even see it!"

"Shishishishi!"

Nami sighed, before she heard him whisper to her ear.

"What if I tell you that I'm jerking off in front of you?"

Her body suddenly burned hot in desires when she imagined Luffy masturbating right now, while he looked at her. Her hand wandered down when she asked sultrily, "Really?"

"No. I was just kidding. Shishishishi!"

The navigator sighed again.

Knowingly or unknowingly, her captain was teasing her. No. Teasing was an understatement for what he was doing. This was a sweet torture. Even so, a big part of Nami was enjoying this situation. And she cursed that fact.

She stood up and continued her survey of the island.

 _"I wonder what he will do next time..."_ she thought excitedly, surprised that she honestly wanted him to continue. She licked her lips and waited for the next attack.

However at some point, Luffy stopped touching her. Nami waited eagerly but he never came.

Before she knew it, she already gathered every data she needed and the sun was still up high in the sky.

"Luffy…?" Nami called. "I'm over. We can go back to the ship."

"…"

"Luffy?"

"…We still have time."

Electric shocks ran through Nami's body when she felt a familiar sensation that she loved just too much between her legs. She could see from the way her skirt was lifted that Luffy's head was under it.

"Mmmmm~ Luffy!"

"You won't stop me this time?" He asked teasingly as he sucked Nami's clit through her panties.

Nami shook her head as she leaned against a tree.

"You can mess me up as much as you want."

Luffy rolled Nami's drenched black panties to one of her legs, and moved the same leg over his shoulder to get a better view of her dripping wet pussy, before moving his mouth on it.

Nami purred his name as she used her leg draped over his shoulder to push his invisible head more against her. God knows how much she loved having his tongue lick her sex. The pleasure was out of this world.

It was at these moments that she knew she would open her legs gladly for her dear captain if he gave her the order. He was kneading her asscheeks as his tongue probed inside her.

Nami was _finally_ able to reach her climax. But Luffy didn't let her rest as he "cleaned" her pussy thoroughly with his slick member, sending the future Pirate Queen in another mind-breaking orgasm.

He used Nami's dazed state to turn her around and push her against the tree, lifting her hips to meet the tip of his invisible hard length.

But before thrusting inside, he decided to have more fun with her boobs.

Nami closed her eyes and bit her lower lip when Luffy pinched the tip of her breasts. She could feel the tip of his cock tease the wet entrance of her vagina.

He continued teasing her deliciously after he moved her mounds above the neckline of her halter neck top, and fondled them with very experienced hands. Pinching and pulling one nub, while the other was rolled between his index and his thumb.

He made Nami cum again, with just her tits, before thrusting his shaft inside her.

Luffy remained still like that, watching his woman shake in pleasure from the consecutive orgasms and the happiness of having him inside her. He noticed that she wasn't saying anything since earlier, beside whispering and moaning his name.

Normally, she would yell at him or even beg him to stop teasing her, but right now she was oddly quiet and too much submissive compared to before.

"Nami…"

"W-What…?

"Are you okay? We can go back on the ship if you're tired."

"…Don't think about me Luffy."

Luffy tilted his head.

Nami still had her eyes closed as she told him gently, "Just do what you want. I want it too."

It took some time for Luffy to understand what she meant.

This wasn't their usual love-making. They weren't in a situation where both can give love and pleasure to each other. Only Luffy was able to do it. And that's because Nami couldn't see him.

To say it simply, it was very similar to that one time Nami used blindfold on him and attached his hands to her bed.

At that time, Luffy couldn't do anything so he let Nami assault him as much as she wanted. This time, he was the one assaulting her. And she had no right to say anything as she was kind of hopeless in this situation.

Nami understood that more than anyone and she accepted to fully submit her body to her captain.

"Sorry Nami. I made you wait."

Without further ado, Luffy started pounding Nami's womb, fast, with his hard member. So fast and so roughly that Nami couldn't hold back her voice anymore.

The orange-haired navigator could feel her captain's fingers dug into her waist, as he slammed his hips continuously against hers. The sound of their flesh smacking, resonated around the forest. It would be a miracle if no one noticed them.

But Luffy only feared that fucking Nami with her boobs pressed against a tree might leave scratches on her exposed skin. So he grabbed both of her wrists and walked a few steps backward before fucking her in that same position.

"So rough…Ah~!"

"I will make you cum at least ten times so prepare yourself," Luffy whispered. Nami's walls clenched harder around his length. He smiled since he knew she would be happy about that.

They were always limited with how much they can make love, being on the ship and all. So when Luffy tells her that they would go for around ten rounds, Nami was always delighted. She freaked out the first time but her body craved for her captain more than she thought.

Her breasts were swaying back and forth as Luffy rammed into her, the tip always hitting deep inside and his length rubbing her walls with each thrusts.

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" Nami repeated his name in pleasure as if it was a mantra.

"Luffyyyy!" She reached her orgasm again, her tight hole forcing Luffy to cum inside her at the same time.

"Nami!"

The world became blank around them for a few moment. They could only feel each other as their fluids mixed inside Nami.

Both of them were panting breathlessly after regaining their senses. Luffy hugged Nami from behind.

When Nami opened her eyes, she was surprised to **_see_ ** Luffy's face next to her head.

"You returned to normal!" She exclaimed.

Luffy blinked. "Ah actually, I went back to normal one minute ago."

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?"

Luffy grinned. "I couldn't disturb you when you were so close to cumming. And I thought you might stop being submissive if I told you. I want to see you like that a little more," he said before pinching her tits.

" _Ahhh!_ Well it's not like you will get invisible again so you can give up on that. And stop rubbing my nipples!" Nami scolded him, although the lust in her eyes had not completely disappeared.

Luffy laughed and just continued to feel her.

"By the way, where did you find that flower?" Nami asked.

"I think it was… Why do you ask?" Luffy raised a brow at her question.

Nami smirked. "To pay back of course~ Now that I know the effect will go away after some time, I thought that you might enjoy having me do the _same_ things as you did."

"No! I want to see my boobs!" Luffy scowled as he crossed his arms protectively over Nami's breasts.

"You need to know what I felt when I couldn't look at this sexy body of yours, you STUPID MORON!" She pinched the hands that were covering her breasts.

"Compliment me or insult me. Don't do both at the same time," Luffy said. "By the way, I learned from Usopp that stupid and moron meant the same thing."

"Idiot."

"Oi!"

"…"

They looked blankly at each other before they started laughing together at their silly argument.

"You want to go back on the ship?" The navigator asked, pressing her ass a little against his crotch as if she wanted him to understand something.

"Hmm, I won't be able to make you cum nine more times if we go back on the ship…"

Nami blushed. She clenched her thighs together and purred when her captain inserted a finger back inside her pussy. They were so in sync about thing like this that she couldn't help but smile.

"Then let's walk again around the island… We still have time before the night. If we stay at one place, someone might notice us."

Luffy nodded before he kissed his navigator while still moving his hands.

"Mmm~ We will have to take a shower later, so we can keep the last sex for that moment."

"I don't care. I can make you cum until you sleep."

"Please don't," she said, not wanting to break apart.

"Are you sure?"

Now Nami thought a little. She averted her eyes away from her captain in embarrassment.

Luffy stared at his navigator. He looked down and as expected; his little thing got already big.

"Let's start round two. Now!"

"Eh? Lu-" Nami's lips were stolen by Luffy's before she was pinned to a tree and felt her captain bury himself deep inside her.

"Oh God! Luffy~~!"

The next day, Nami's face looked fresher than ever and full of love. But the same thing couldn't be said for her lower half.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **I want to say that even though this fic is a bundle of one-shots, you might feel that this will be too inconsistent. I know, you will ask what I'm talking about. I mean, it's normal if it's inconsistent. But I noticed that fics like these have some things that are respected by the author who write them. Some authors only write fluffs (romance without plot). Some write only short stories. Some write one-shots that are linked by making the two characters already in a relationship for every story. For example, a one-shot about Luffy and Nami's first date and another one when they enter parenthood years later. This fic won't have something consistent like these. If there is a rule, it's of course "It will be a LuffyxNami M-rated one shot". That's all. I can make several fics where they are already lovers, like the one you just read, and also several where they aren't lovers at the start. The fics of the former case** _ **can**_ **be linked if I don't precise when they became lovers. But the stories of the latter case could NEVER be linked to one and same plot. I can write different genres too (though I doubt I will).**

 **Most importantly the length and the plot will not be equally written for every one shots. This one shot for example is too big to be normally put in a bundle of one-shots as it can even be made into a long fic. The plot in this story is basically Luffy and Nami spending a day doing naughty stuff after discovering that Luffy became invisible. But the next one can simply be Luffy and Nami making love a few minutes on a table or on the swing for** _ **no real reason**_ **. That will just be a fluffy lemon. Personally, I don't want to make stuff like that, but I could do it if I found a really interesting idea. Just want to say that the quality of the plot and the length will not be equal for every story. And even if the quality of the plot is equal, it will feel weird when you read one big story after the other when they are unrelated. You might or might not understand once I will update more one-shots here. Please review ;)**


	2. Make-up Sex

**For those that didn't see my update of the first chapter, I will say it again. From now on, I will give a summary of the plot at the start before you read the one-shot. I found that this idea was better for my collection as it would help you read, without thinking of previous chapters. And also, it unexpectedly makes the reading better. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Luffy/Nami: Post-timeskip.**_

 _ **Summary: Luffy and Nami have one of those famous lovers' quarrel which they seemed to experience quite often. How do they always make up? The rest is in the title.**_

* * *

 _ **Make-up sex**_

"Really, I can't believe you!"

"I'm saying that it wasn't my fault! Are you dumb?!" yelled the black haired captain.

"Who are you calling dumb?! You're the last person on this earth that can call me that!" Nami yelled back.

"You don't listen to what I'm saying, so you're dumb!"

"What did you say?!"

A few meters away from them, on the lawn deck near the mast, the rest of the crew was playing cards and eating snacks as if there was nothing odd with this situation.

"So…what's the problem this time?" Franky asked.

"Jealousy and possessiveness. As always…" Robin told him with a smile.

"They never get tired…" Chopper whispered.

"How can you flirt with other women when you have me?! You jerk!"

"I was not doing that! They just invited me to eat something together. That's all!"

"That's what I'm calling flirting! You didn't even push them away when they were _feeling_ you!"

"Huh? When did they do that?" Luffy tilted his head.

"When you were eating! I saw that slut press her body against you while she tried to feed your stupid mouth!"

Usopp sighed. "They must really like to fight over things like this. If I recall clearly, the last argument was because some guys tried to ask Nami out, and she went with them for only five minutes to steal their money…but Luffy saw it."

"Ah, yeah I remember." Sanji blew some smoke out of his mouth. "And the quarrel before that was because that bastard Luffy spent more time with another lady at a party than with Nami-swan."

Usopp smirked. "Now that I think about it, it was at that time that you stopped caring about their fight, right?"

Franky laughed. "Even Sanji understood that this is just another way of showing their love to each other. Nothing to fret or get angry about."

"It's way better than seeing them flirt in the middle of the deck," Zoro commented.

The other males nodded.

"But those two can get very loud when they argue. I'm worried about our hearing…though I don't have ears or eardrums, yohohohoho!"

"How can I keep my calm when my man is flirting with another woman?!"

"I said that I wasn't flirting! They did it on their own! And you forget that you flirted with plenty of guys before! This is nothing compared to what you did."

Nami clenched her teeth and punched Luffy so hard that he flew straight on the wall of the aquarium room.

"I stopped that after our first fight, you jerk! Stupid Luffy!"

She quickly stomped toward the women's quarters before closing the door with a slam.

"Finally at peace," Zoro muttered as they continued playing their card game.

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later~**_

*knock*

Without looking up from her book, Nami asked unemotionally, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Her lover's voice came from the other side.

She didn't say anything. She knew he would come anyway.

Luffy entered inside without her permission like she thought. He found her sitting against the headboard of her bed, knees to her ample chest and reading a book.

His eyes unconsciously found her white lace panties as she was wearing a blue pleaded skirt in that position. She was also wearing a white camisole as her top.

Nami still didn't say anything. She continued reading with a stern expression and wasn't even acknowledging him as he sat beside her.

"Nami…Sorry."

"Get out Luffy. I need more time alone."

Luffy sighed softly.

He didn't do what she said but he stayed silent, only watching his navigator as she flipped a few pages. He had some time to think earlier, and he knew that he was at fault this time…so he had to apologize and _move_ first.

"Nami…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you."

"But Na-"

"Shut up."

Luffy sighed again and frowned. She continued reading as if he wasn't here.

He clenched his teeth and pulled Nami forcibly into a tight hug.

"…Let me go…"

Luffy whispered against her neck, "If you _really_ want me to, I will let you go."

Nami broke the hug herself and returned to what she was doing. She seemed unaffected by the warm hug that would have usually melted her in mere seconds.

But the captain wasn't getting depressed. He noticed something that gave him some hope.

With a smirk, he muttered, "…Your tits got hard."

Nami's legs twitched and her knees bumped into each other at his words. Her face didn't change much, beside the slight tint of red on her cheeks.

Luffy cupped her cheek and brought her face to him, before slowly placing his lips on hers.

"I'm really sorry…"

He kissed her…again, and again. Just placing his lips on hers. She never kissed back, but he could see that her stern facade was crumbling slowly with each peck.

Luffy learned from past experience that Nami would kick him, if he jumped on her, when she was angry. But when he went slowly, she would open up to him and they would make-up…with hot, intense sex.

Nami uttered with a cold tone. "I still won't… _kiss_ …forgive you… _kiss_ …Luffy…"

Luffy chuckled. "Then why are you letting me kiss you?"

"You have the right to kiss me. That's all."

Luffy smiled fondly at Nami. He went back to her lips, and started giving her long, slow kisses, without using too much tongue.

Nami kissed back, as she rested her book, open, on top of her mounds. But when she felt Luffy's hands slid under her clothes, she slapped them.

"Ouch! It hurts Nami!"

Nami pinched the wandering hands and glared at him.

"I told you that I won't forgive you. If you think you can always use sex to win me over, then you're wrong!"

"…You're the one who started using that to make-up with me. Even the last time…"

 _ ***flashback***_

 _A few minutes after their umpteenth argument, Nami went to make-up with her captain._

" _Luffy, please listen! I only went with them for a few minutes to steal their money."_

" _I don't care. I hate to see you with other guys! What would you have done if they did something to you?!"_

" _Luffy, I'm really sorry…"_

 _Luffy turned around and was about to walk coldly away from his navigator, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to the balcony behind the aquarium room._

 _She pushed him to the wall, between the windows, at an angle where no one could see them from inside._

" _What are you doing Nami?!" He asked with an angry scowl._

" _Sorry Luffy." Nami crashed her lips against her captain's and unbuttoned his shorts._

" _Wha-?!"_

" _This is the only way I have to convince you," she said desperately before stroking his hard member._

" _Nami…!"_

" _You're the only one who can put a hand on me. And I don't want to feel anyone other than you like this. So don't worry about what some petty thugs can do. They would die before they even get to touch me."_

" _Of course," Luffy muttered, telling her that he would be the one to kill them in that case._

 _Nami smiled before she kneeled down and enveloped Luffy's length with her warm mouth._

" _Ahhhh…!"_

 _ ***flashback ends***_

"I'm not as simple-minded as you. I won't easily accept a sorry no matter how much _love_ you put into it."

Luffy only smiled. He put his hands on the bed and just went back to kiss his navigator.

Despite the fact that she didn't forgive him and wouldn't let him touch her, Nami was kissing back as passionately as Luffy.

He could start using more tongue, but he continued with the long, slow kisses.

He moved as close as possible to Nami and hugged her tightly against him.

This time, his navigator didn't try to protest. Her book fell on her side when she put her hands on his shoulders.

She felt one of her captain's hands bury in her long locks and rest on her scalp as his mouth worked on hers.

He left her lips to breathe a little…before going back to kiss her. He did the same, again…again…and again. So many times that a good ten minutes must have passed and the room was already filled with their hot breaths.

With small blush on his cheeks and lusty haze in his eyes, Luffy kissed the corner of Nami's mouth and grinned.

"You're still mad?" he asked, half-innocently and half-teasingly.

Her eyes even more clouded than his, the orange-haired woman let out, unconsciously, a deep sigh over his lips that spoke volumes of her current feelings.

 _She knew_ she was screwed…right from the beginning. Just like Luffy couldn't resist to her, Nami couldn't resist to him.

She was just being stubborn and a little too prideful this whole time. But what's wrong with that? You need to put up a little fight or you're just going to get underestimated.

Even now she was putting a fight…against herself.

Her arms were around his neck, her knees were moved on the side to get closer to Luffy, and her eyes got hazy, filled with love and lust. Needless to say that she was _hot_ and melting against him...

But she would NOT jump on him at any cost. She wasn't as angry anymore…but she wanted Luffy to apologize to her with extremely sweet sex, kind of like what he was doing to her lips. Forgiving will come after that.

Her captain continued with the same movements again. Stare fondly at her before covering her lips back with his.

She was sure he noticed how much he broke her façade after all these kisses... How much she was flushed... How much her nipples got hard against his chest...

But he continued smothering her lips lovingly with his. He was waiting for her to give permission to do more.

Nami was already more than satisfied with his kisses. So she took his head in her hands and led him lower; to the hardened nipples poking into her white camisole.

A intelligent man would shut up and do what his woman wants to do, without making her any angrier in this situation. But Luffy was still very far from understanding women's heart.

"I thought you didn't want me to do more than kissing?" He smiled teasingly.

Nami's fist flew toward him, but Luffy caught it before it hit him.

"Sorry Nami. Just kidding."

Nami didn't look angry. She was so hot and horny for him that even that sudden spurt of anger didn't appear on her face.

She turned her head away, refusing to talk with Luffy right now as it would look like she forgave him…not that it mattered anymore.

"Before playing with this," Luffy lightly bit Nami's stiff nipple through her white top.

"Ahhhhnnn!" Her back arched.

"I wanted to go here." He sucked her neck greedily.

Nami hugged Luffy's head to her neck. She loved when he had his mouth on her neck, but honestly the tips of her breasts and her inner thighs were practically screaming for him.

She unconsciously moved onto his lap, on the edge of the bed so that Luffy can hug her tight against him, which he did.

After licking, biting and kissing her neck some more times, he lowered his head to the place Nami wanted him to give attention. But he looked troubled.

Nami watched her captain bit the fabric of her cloth with his teeth, before trying to lift it without success.

She smiled lovingly at him, when she understood that he didn't want to anger her, by doing the same things as earlier.

He must have thought that she would only allow his mouth to work on her body… The idea really pleased Nami so she didn't try to correct it.

She grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it _slowly_ before throwing it on the floor. Her body was gleaming with sweat from the long making-out.

While Nami wondered if she had to take off her skirt and panties now, Luffy slid his tongue on her nipple.

"Ahhh, Lu-" she put a hand on her mouth before she could cry out his name in pleasure.

Luffy looked sad that she didn't cry his name, but he still continued what he was doing. He only played with one pink nub after the other since he could only use his mouth.

They moved more onto the bed, Nami lying under Luffy as he never left her firm, ample breasts. He was licking and sucking her stiff nipples to her heart's content.

When he noticed that she was getting more and more used to the pleasure of her sensitive nubs, Luffy kissed his way down to Nami's inner thighs, discarding her remaining clothes at the same time with his mouth.

He didn't waste any time as he made her purr in pleasure with a slow, flat-tongued lick on her wet folds.

"Mmmmmm~!"

He then plunged his tongue into his navigator and stretched it to her most sensitive spots.

Nami was gripping the sheets of her bed as she resisted from pushing or moving her hips against his face. She was determined to _act_ angry till the end and she will do it!

None of them talked for a long time. Luffy was just sucking her hungrily while Nami was moaning and squirming around. He put an end to her pleasant torture by gently biting her clit. Her back arched off of the bed as she screamed loudly and squirted inside Luffy's mouth.

After cleaning Nami's inner thighs, the young captain moved back to his navigator.

"Did you like it…?"

Nami panted from intense pleasure Luffy just gave her. She looked at his expression that was more asking if she forgave him. She smiled playfully and roughly grabbed the erection hidden behind his shorts.

"Not yet. It's not over. I will have to punish you for being unfaithful, Luffy _."_

Nami stripped Luffy of his cardigan and pushed him against the headboard before unbuttoning his shorts. She wasn't going to remain butt-naked alone till the end.

To her captain's shock, Nami lightly bit the base of his hard member as soon as it stood before her.

"Ouch!"

She then stroked his cock, watching the moisture gathering on the tip, and caught it with her tongue before it could drip down.

She moved her hand harder and used her mouth only to drink his fluid whenever it came out.

Besides that, she was mostly watching him moan because of her hand and smirked.

"This is what you get for playing with other women. I will give you a mix of pleasure and pain so that you will never do the same thing again."

Nami scraped her teeth across the soft tip of Luffy's hard cock, making him wince at the unpleasant feeling. But he didn't mind what she was doing.

In their last argument, he fucked Nami senseless and was rough with her when she was very sweet to him. This time it was just the opposite.

Nami licked continuously the slit on the sensitive head of Luffy's fat cock, with the tip of her tongue, while gripping tightly his shaft as she pumped faster and harder.

It was at these moments that being rubber was very useful. Her grip was only bringing him more pleasure. Nami knew that so she gave a few bites on his tip as if she wanted to mark that place with her teeth.

"Nami… _hngh…_ that hurts…!"

"That's exactly what I want…Luffy."

Luffy could feel his semen build up inside his length. Shock ran through his groin when Nami roughly grabbed his balls, and made him blow his thick cum on his stomach.

More came out after a few strokes, as it dripped on Nami's hand.

She sat up and looked at him with a smirk.

"You look pathetic Luffy. I never thought you would cum this much from rough play."

Inside her, she was kind of embarrassed by the S&M play they just did. Well, only the bites were painful to Luffy anyway, so it was not extreme.

Her captain was panting with his eyes closed. She licked the fluids on her hands before doing the same on his abs, going up to scrape her teeth on his nipple.

Nami grabbed Luffy's length again and rubbed the head with her thumb.

"It's not over my dear. I have some surprise for you."

She moved away from the bed and walked to her closet.

"Nami…?"

After rummaging inside it, she returned with two handcuffs in her hands.

"Na-Nami?"

*click*

Luffy blinked at the current situation. He was lying on the bed and both his hands were cuffed to her bed. But more importantly…

"I feel weak~~"

"Fufu… One of those handcuffs is made of Sea Prism Stone."

"What…?!" Luffy exclaimed weakly.

"It's to be sure you wouldn't break out of it. In your current state, you wouldn't even be able to break the normal one."

Nami straddled Luffy _on_ his hard member. She looked down at him with a lusty, queen-like look and caressed his abs with the tip of her finger.

"If you want do it, you will have to _beg_ me."

She continued staring at him, waiting for him to say something. She was sure he would whine but he might also submit to her dominant act. Imagining the latter made her hot in expectations.

But Luffy only smiled, albeit rather sadly.

"Don't mind me Nami. You...don't have to do it if you didn't forgive me…"

Nami blinked. She sighed fondly at him. "That's so like you…" She encircled her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I forgave you long ago…moron."

"Really?"

"Yes," she moaned as she felt his length get bigger under her. "But…"

Nami sat up again and looked down seductively at him. "You will still get your punishment. So beg or endure…it's your choice."

As soon as she told that, Nami put her hands flat on his powerful abs and rolled her hips, riding his length against her wet folds.

At first, Luffy thought that it might be good to stay like this as both of them would get to cum even without going all the way.

But he groaned as the slick, hot cream she was spreading on his member was making his cock so slippery that he was now hardly getting pleasure from it.

Nami purposely used her hands on his abs to lift her hips a little, so that she won't put all her weight onto his length. On the other hand, she was getting more than enough pleasure each time his crotch grazed the swollen bud of her clit.

"What's wrong Luffy? You don't want to put it inside me?"

Luffy closed his eyes. "Put it in…please."

"I can't hear you. Speak… _mmmh_ …louder!"

The captain groaned. "Put it in please!"

"Put what inside where?" Nami smiled playfully.

Luffy gritted his teeth. "Put my dick inside your pussy!"

"Hmm, you forgot manners but well, it's good enough."

Nami lifted her hips and put two fingers inside her wet hole. Once she coated them with her own fluids, she moved her fingers to her captain's mouth, which he gladly sucked.

"Good boy," she praised him as if she was talking to a dog.

Luffy waited impatiently as Nami placed his tip against her entrance. His cock slid smoothly inside her and they moaned loudly at the same time.

Nami didn't waste even one second as she moved her hips up and down fast on Luffy. The sounds of her ass smacking against his thighs resonated around the room as she rode him.

"Nami…!"

"What's wrong Luffy? Maybe you want it slower?"

She rolled her hips against his with his cock buried deep inside her.

Luffy pulled on the cuffs as Nami teased him by spinning her hips on one side, then the other before she went back to slam her hips against his. She closed her eyes as intense pleasure tingled all her senses.

Nami scratched the sides of Luffy's waist with her nails and bit her lower lip. Their fluids made her walls so smooth that she was bouncing effortlessly on her captain. It tightened as her climax was approaching.

"Luffy! I'm cumming!"

"Hngh! Me too!"

"Fill me deep inside, okay?!"

"Yeah…!"

"I love you Luffy! Luuffyyy!"

Nami's wall constricted around Luffy and practically milked all the fluids out of his dick as she came hard, at the same time.

Both of them were panting, Nami lying with her head on Luffy's chest.

"Shishishishi, in the end you still forgave me like this."

"Don't laugh moron! If you say that I will not even let you approach me when I'm angry from now on."

"Sorry."

"But still, I feel like I forgot something."

"What?"

"Hmmm…Ah I know!" Nami moved closer to Luffy's face before she dove into his neck and bit it. "Now everyone will know you're mine."

"You're biting too much today."

"…I can do it on your whole body, you know."

"No thanks… Can you take off those cuffs?"

"Why? You already want to end this?" Nami smirked.

"I want to try these handcuffs on you," Luffy grinned.

"…"

Nami surprisingly freed him without questions and handed him the handcuffs. She was blushing as she waited for him.

"Don't be too rough okay…?"

"Okay!"

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **I used this one-shot to make some experience in writing (as you might have noticed) and see how it will come out. Honestly, I wanted to proofread more as I was not very satisfied with the result, but I really needed to update this one before making the next one-shot. The next one will be a Christmas special so it will be ready tomorrow night or the day after before the end of Christmas. I just didn't want to make a special when I only updated one normal chapter. Don't know how much it will change but I will work again on this chapter after that.**


	3. Christmas Special: Santa Nami

**Merry Christmas! This one-shot wasn't in my plans at first but I figured that some people would love having a** _ **hot**_ **moment in this cold holyday. Well, personally it's not cold where I live but I know that many must be shivering in their room right now. I also made this for my friend** _ **davidjoker**_ **as a slightly late Birthday gift. Hope you will enjoy this ^^**

* * *

 _ **Luffy/Nami: Pre-timeskip.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _**The Straw-hat crew just left Thriller Bark with a slightly late and terrifyingly real Halloween feeling. Now it's Christmas Eve! Why is Nami wearing Santa clothes?!**_

 **(A.N: about her clothes, you can find them easily on google if you type like I described it.)**

* * *

 _ **Christmas Special: Santa Nami**_

Luffy couldn't sleep at all. He was so impatient to wake up tomorrow for Christmas…and it wasn't even past midnight…

Everyone in the crew prepared gifts for each other and put it under the Christmas tree in the aquarium room. One person get eight gifts from each member of the crew so there was at least 72 presents waiting there. Franky had even set up some extravagant decorations, which made everyone overjoyed. Well, Nami was more depressed by the huge loss of money but she consoled herself with the treasure they earned at Thriller Bark.

This was gonna be the greatest Christmas in his life! However Luffy wondered if Santa Claus would come.

Zoro laughed and told him that the guy doesn't exist, but Luffy saw him almost every year. The man in red clothes would appear in the middle of dinner at Dadan's house, and not at midnight like Usopp said.

He would always bring him meat and some useless toys. Dadan was scared of him for some reason, but that must be because he looked strong and entered without permission like a thief.

Actually the first time he saw him, Luffy thought that he was seeing his grandpa in blood-stained clothes and was scared of him too…

Maybe he was really a thief…since Usopp told him that Santa Claus is an obese man with a long beard.

Only the long beard matched...though he saw it coming off one time…

Thinking about it just made Luffy want to discover if Santa is really as Usopp described. He got up from the bed and walked silently toward the aquarium room to ambush the old man.

He peeked inside the room and for some reason, the lights were on. Franky had brought brighter lights to match the Christmas mood.

When he saw that no one was in the room, he walked inside and looked around.

Suddenly,

"Lu-ffy!" A cheerful female voice came from behind as Luffy felt thin arms surround his waist while something very soft pressed against his upper back. He immediately recognized the voice.

"Nami?"

Nami grinned, "You guessed right."

She let him go and walked a few steps backward so that he can turn around and face her.

Luffy's eyes widened. He almost thought that he was seeing someone else when he looked at the red dressed woman before him.

She was wearing a red, furry, lace-up halter dress that hugged her curves so nicely you could say it was made for her. She had a black belt buckled around her hips and wore long black boots that hid half of her long creamy legs, letting only her thighs exposed to the cold night.

There was white fur trim on the hem of her dress, her boots and on the neckline of her dress…without forgetting on the red hat resting on her head.

In short, Nami was dressed in a Santa-like fashion. Even Luffy could see that…

"Nami! Don't tell me that you're Santa?!"

But he never was the smartest brain of the universe.

Nami giggled. "Yes and no. I'm _your_ Santa, Luffy."

"My Santa? What do you mean?"

Nami smiled as she approached him and pushed him on the couch.

"It means that I'm the one who will deliver your present."

"Really?! Where is it?" Luffy looked around eagerly for her present.

"You have it in front of you, moron…"

"Eh?"

Nami pushed his head in her cleavage, the fur tickling his neck.

"I'm your present, _captain_ …"

"Wha-?!"

Santa Nami pressed her lips against Luffy's and climbed on his lap as she gave him a hot first kiss that made him slowly close his eyes.

Luffy furrowed his brows as Nami let out pleased sighs and hungry moans between each kisses. She looked and sounded so happy…

Luffy couldn't help but respond back as passionately, with his arms pressing her tight against him.

"That's right Luffy… Take me and _claim_ me as yours for the rest of your life…"

Nami plunged her tongue between his lips and tasted the inside of his mouth like it was some high-class gourmet food. She brushed the tip of his slick member with hers and played with it like a candy.

Luffy had a feeling that _she_ was the one taking _him_ but his mind was too clouded by her warm mouth to ponder on it.

Their lips separated and the two of them stared at each other, exchanging hot breaths. Their eyes were hazy with lust as Nami's deliciously soft figure was pressed against Luffy's lean, muscular body.

Nami smiled as she pulled her chest slightly away from him. "I'm sure you want to unpack your gift by now…right Luffy~?"

She emphasized her breasts with her arms as she slid her tongue slowly against her upper lip.

He could swear that her boobs were almost spilling out of her dress, because of the big slit in the middle of her sweetheart neckline. It was clearly not there to help support her breasts.

Luffy slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him, their privates accidently colliding under the skirt of Nami's dress.

"Mmmmm~! Yes!"

Luffy looked at her wondering why she looked so delighted. He also felt good from their hips touching but it was only enough for him to hiss a little.

When Nami recovered, she looked at her captain and smiled at his ignorant expression.

"Sorry…women are very sensitive here you know," she lifted the hem of her skirt to show the red thong that matched with her clothes. It was also Luffy's favorite color. "So it felt very gooooood~" she moaned unconsciously when Luffy's cock grew bigger and harder against her.

He moved his hand between her legs but Nami stopped him.

"Don't go so fast. Take your time, the night just started."

Luffy nodded. He grabbed her breasts hidden behind her clothes and kneaded them, making Nami moan pleasantly and move her hips against his.

"Nami…! I feel weird when you do that…"

She moved her hips again and asked, "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then you'll feel better when you'll enjoy the fullest of my body," she licked her lip again.

He didn't know what she was talking about but he was more focused on the soft mounds he was squeezing.

Luffy pulled aside the scalloped part of the sweetheart neckline, on each _side_ of Nami's breasts since the strap around her neck wouldn't let him pull it down.

The slit in the middle of her neckline helped greatly in that.

He stared in wonder as the white fur surrounded perfectly the outer lines of her creamy mounds, licking his lips at the magnificent view before him.

Even on a special day like Christmas, only he got to see this sort of pleasant coincidence earned by Nami's choice of clothes along with her perfect figure and skin.

He would also need to thank the guy who made this dress. He didn't even felt the need to touch her as it was like looking at a work of art.

"Luffy…I'm getting cold…" Nami whispered with uncontrollable lust.

"Huh?" he uttered softly.

She encircled his head with her arms and moved one of her pink nubs over his lips.

"Warm me up."

Luffy caught Nami's nipple between his lips before sucking it fiercely as he palmed the other mound. His hand found her nipple and Nami arched into him as he rolled the little nub between his thumb and index.

"God… _mmmmh_ …Luffy…"

She pressed his head in her bosom as Luffy fondled her breasts. Her hips moved instinctively against his and both of them moaned from the pleasure.

Luffy felt like he became one with Nami, without knowing that it's exactly what will happen ultimately.

"How does it feel Nami?"

"Good. I love it…!"

Luffy felt the fur on her red dress and her boots tickle his stomach and his thighs. It was then that he noticed his shorts had somehow disappeared and only his boxers and open shirt were still on him. But he just shrugged as he licked Nami's pink nubs.

He rolled the tips of her breasts with both hands while staring at his navigator, who was biting her forefinger with her eyes closed and her brows furrowed. His shorts were starting to feel really tight.

"Luffy…Do you want to start playing with _something_ else?"

Luffy nodded slowly.

Nami smiled. She pulled completely away from him and stood up.

"Nami?"

"Just wait a little."

She took a step backward, toward the colorful _"Christmas"_ customized bar in the middle of the room.

There was only less than two meters between the bar and the couch so she was right in the middle of those.

Nami turned around, showing her backside before she bent down to reach her boots. Luffy's eyes widened.

Her plump ass was in bare view to him and he could see the thin undergarment hiding almost nothing on her butt. Only the part between her legs was hidden.

He noticed that Nami was staring playfully at him while taking her boots off one by one. Her red Santa hat miraculously stayed on her head the whole time.

When she took off her boots, Nami surprised Luffy again by lifting the hem of her mini dress to reach for her red lingerie. She took it off slowly, her pussy now in bare view to him as it slid down her scrumptious, completely bare legs.

She was about to stand straight with her panties on hand, when she felt two rough hands grab her thighs and something slick enter her wet pussy.

"Luuffyyyyy~!"

She stumbled toward the bar and put her hands on it before she could fall down. Luffy was licking her from behind and she had to bend her body for easier access, with her hands on the bar supporting her upper body.

"This is delicious!" Luffy exclaimed before he relished Nami's tight hole with his mouth and his tongue.

Nami was shivering from the intense pleasure focused on her groin.

"Luffy… _ahnnn_ …wait. My legs can't take this! Please move me on the couch."

Luffy groaned. He turned Nami around before grabbing her butt and lifting her on the bar.

"Lu…Luffy?" She looked at him with clouded eyes and shamelessly open legs.

Luffy sat on the seat in front of her and pulled Nami's hips on the edge of the bar.

"Oh Luffy…" Nami moaned with a voice full of love and excitement before he could even start sucking her privates. This situation was getting too exciting for their own good. And it was only their first time!

Luffy took a good smell of Nami's crotch before he hungrily sucked on it. She was sure he drank at least two cup full of her juice before he stopped sucking.

"This is the best drink I ever had! I want to drink this everyday!"

Nami purred as she pushed his head more between her legs. "My future Pirate King is saying that my fluid is the best drink, on a bar of all things… If this doesn't turn me on… _Ahhnnn!_...I don't know what will…"

Luffy was really giving Nami the time of her life by eating her pussy. He also licked the round nub above her wet slit that she called a clitoris and seemed to be the most sensitive place he found so far.

For some reason, the rest his clothes disappeared without him having the knowledge of stripping them but he couldn't care as it finally freed the raging boner he had since they started.

Luffy stood up and placed the tip of his erection against Nami's entrance before he shoved himself deep inside her.

"Luffy!"

He didn't waste any time as he slammed his cock into her, making her breasts bounce deliciously for him with each deep, fast thrusts.

He would have never thought that making love to Nami in a sexy Santa dress would be so exciting. Nami offering herself to him made it even better.

She was continuously moaning his name in an intense pleasure as both didn't even have the mind to think about the rest of the crew.

"Luffy...! My breasts... _Ahnn_...please!"

Luffy leaned down to grab her breasts before putting one nipple between his lips and pulling the other between his fingers. He put his free hand on her waist, where the laces were tied.

The lewd sounds of his length sliding inside his navigator, their flesh smacking and Nami's moaning, resonated around the room. It was getting too hot despite the cold temperature outside.

The pleasure was so addictive that the captain pounded faster and roughly into Nami as a cute look of ecstasy showed on her face.

Luffy rammed into her like their life depended on it. Before he knew it, Nami was on all fours, on the cold tiles of the aquarium room as he slammed into her, his hands on her hips, hitting her womb with each thrust.

"Luffy! Luffy!"

"Nami…! Something is coming!"

"Yes! Give it to me! Pour it inside and claim me Luffy!"

With a few more heavy slams, Luffy came hard inside Nami, as the navigator squeezed her captain's seed out of him while she shook from her nearing orgasm.

"Luffyyyyy!"

His mind went blank...

.

.

"Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…"

Luffy blinked. He could hear Nami calling him again. But this was clearly different from the moans he just heard.

"Luffy… Wake up Luffy!"

"Huh?"

Nami was standing before him, in normal clothes and stared down at him.

"Get up. Or we will open the presents without you."

"Nami? When did I get here?"

Nami blinked. "What are you saying? You've been here since you went to sleep yesterday."

"But I was…" Luffy blinked. "…what was it again?"

"Like I know!"

Luffy thought hard as if he forgot something important.

"You must have made a dream. What sort of dream was it?"

"Hmmm… I can't remember."

"Do you know if it was a good or a bad dream?"

"Good. I'm sure of that…probably."

"Then you should be happy with just that," Nami grinned at him. "Anyway, I will wait with everyone at the aquarium room."

"Ok," he replied as Nami walked away.

She stopped before the door and looked at him without turning completely around.

"What's wrong Nami?"

Nami walked back to him and pressed her lips against his. Luffy's eyes widened.

"Sorry Luffy. I had no choice. Someone made a prank on you," she pointed to the mistletoe under the bunk above him.

Luffy muttered, "I wonder who put that… I will ask to everyone later."

"W-Well, y-you don't have to do that. Just let it go." Nami took the mistletoe and walked outside of the room.

Luffy smiled. He remembered everything from the dream with that kiss.

"I would like that to happen for real… It's a shame."

Well, he got a kiss even if it was an unintentional one from Nami. It made him more than happy as he got out of the room and went to the aquarium room where everyone was waiting.

Little did he know that Nami had thought of preparing something similar to his dream when they will start dating.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Bonus (Santa Luffy!)**_

"Huh? Why am I here?" Nami was standing in the middle of the aquarium room.

"Hohohohoho!" She heard the weird laugh of a young man trying to sound like an old man, behind her. She turned around, only to see her captain standing in the middle of the room, dressed like Santa.

"What are you doing Luffy?"

"I-I'm not… _cough…_ I'm not M-Monkey D. Luffy, t-the man who will become Pirate King! I'm Santa Cross!"

"You mean Santa Claus…"

"Yeah that!"

Nami rubbed her forehead at her captain's stupidity. Well, the clothes and the fake beard were good, but he was too lean to be St Nick. She would also never mistake that scar and those moronic round eyes.

"And what do you want?"

Santa Luffy frowned. "That's my question! What do you want Nami? I will give it to you!"

Nami blinked before a smile formed on her face. So he wanted to know what she wants, to buy it for her… Her captain certainly came up with a good idea…if he only he was more convincing about his Santa disguise. Only Chopper, and maybe Usopp, would fall for this.

"Are you sure? I'm quite the naughty girl. I don't think Santa would bother with someone like me."

"Eh? W-Well, I think that you were a good girl this year so I will give you a present!"

"Liar."

Luffy stiffened.

"Well, it's ok. I decided for my present."

"Really?" Luffy looked happy now. "What do you want?"

"Let's see…I want…" She approached Santa Luffy before encircling her arms around his neck. "You."

"Wha-?!" Nami smothered Luffy's lips with hers.

"Luffy~~"

In the end, Nami would always be the lead no matter who do Santa. And Luffy would always win over her in the middle and fuck her mindless until they drop…in their dreams…

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **How was it? I'm quite confident for this one-shot even though it was shorter than the last two. I even had to make that bonus at the end…just kidding, I planned that when I started writing.**

 **I already have an idea for the next one-shot but that one will take more time. I need to write one or two chapters for** _ **Disorder**_ **and I'm also in the mood to practice drawing LuNa fanart. Since** _ **Disorder**_ **chapters are pretty short, I will be able to write the next one-shot at the same time when I feel like it and it might not even take more than two weeks before I post it. One Piece manga readers like me are kinda depressed since there wasn't a chapter this week, and after next week there will be a break again (because two Shonen Jump breaks). So I'm kinda filling in with fanfics.**

 **Please review. I just want to read your opinions or comments on this one-shot.**


	4. Hot Love at a Spa Center

**Finally I was able to write an M-rated AU one-shot. I did a few attempt but this is the first successful one. There is a new One Piece fanservice episode called "Film Gold Episode 0" (like Glorious island) that kinda had an influence on me for the latter part of the story. Erotic art styles are better for imagining mature fics. I recommend you to watch it (or just pause at a few images of Nami) considering the theme of this one-shot. Well then… Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _ **Luffy/Nami: AU**_

 _ **Summary: Nami went on vacation with her college friends to relieve some stress and luckily get a boyfriend. She met a man named Luffy in a slightly awkward situation and**_ ** _rapidly_ **_**got along with him. This small encounter will later lead to an exciting situation where love will bloom and carnal desires will take over the two of them.**_

* * *

 _ **Hot Love at a Spa Center**_

"Mmmmm~ This is great! I'm glad we came here."

A cloudless sky, a never-ending sea, soft breezes coming from the ocean, and the sun, high in the sky, brightening the whole place. Is there a better season to come at the beach? No!

Nami stretched her arms in the balcony of her hotel room as she looked at the scenery. She had a splendid view of the sea from here. She could also see the number of people passing by the hotel and the people going at the beach. It wasn't really crowded, and the orange-haired woman was very happy with it.

"Nami-san! We don't have time to enjoy the view. Everyone is waiting for us!" her blue-haired friend informed from inside.

"Okay, okay. Just wait a little, Vivi. I'm going to change into something light."

Nami went inside grabbing her suitcase, before she took out a bikini and some short shorts.

Vivi gasped, "Are you really going to wear just that?!"

Nami smirked. "Of course. What's the point of having these if you can't even wear them in this heat?"

"But that's your bathing suit! It would be like walking around in underwear..."

"We're going at the beach anyway so it won't make a difference. And it will be easier to get a hot guy with this." She winked at her.

"Oh my God, Nami-san. Don't tell me you…?!"

Vivi looked at her friend with wide eyes and a small blush on her cheeks, clearly thinking that Nami had perverted intentions.

"No, idiot. I just want a change in my loveless life. I'm 22, you know?! I'm sick of always being single! So I'm going to use this vacation to get a boyfriend."

Vivi laughed nervously. "Well, I can understand that you're hasty Nami-san, but it doesn't mean that you will get love by showing your skin. You will only attract perverts."

"Well, that's true… But we're still going at the beach anyway. If I see that this doesn't get me any good guy, I will try something else."

The blue-haired woman sighed in relief. "I'm more relieved now. This could truly get you in danger you know?"

"Don't be silly," Nami said as she changed her clothes. "There are tons of girls walking around like that in summer."

"Eh? Really?" Vivi blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. If you're too shy, you won't even be able to change into your swimsuit at the beach."

Vivi frowned. "But isn't it just normal to wear a swimsuit at the beach?"

Nami sighed. Her friend was just simply too innocent. She must have been told that people wear swimsuits at the beach, dresses at parties, and normal clothes in most other places… And she believes every word without thinking deeply about it.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Okay…?" the blue-haired woman tilted her head as her friend didn't answer her. She shrugged and just closed the door before going to gather with their other friends.

Like Vivi said, a flock of horny males, good looking ones and ugly ones alike, ogled at Nami and her friends when they were walking toward the beach. They also got a lot of stares when they were swimming in the sea or playing on the sand. And like most women in the world, they felt proud that they were making a bunch of men excited solely with their looks.

But girls always searched for a _special_ guy that will excite THEM. So even if a bunch of guys made them feel proud, it wouldn't matter unless one of them is that special someone. Nami couldn't find anyone like that before night fell upon them, so she went back to the hotel room with Vivi, depressed.

"Cheer up, Nami-san! You wouldn't be single for 22 years if you could a find a man simply because you wanted to."

A vein popped on the orange-haired woman's head. "I don't know if you're trying to cheer me up or insulting me, but I kinda want to smack you."

"Actually I made an appointment for a sauna before we went to the beach. The outcome was obvious and I thought it will be perfect to get you out of your depression."

Nami lifted a fist in front of Vivi and asked with a bright smile, "You won't mind if I beat you right?"

But before Vivi could respond, Nami bumped her nose into something hard at the corner of a corridor.

"Ow!"

She yelped when she hit it and suddenly fell on her butt.

"Sorry! Are you okay?!" someone asked worriedly.

"Nami-san!" Vivi quickly kneeled down by Nami's side.

"Don't worry. I'm okay."

"You're sure?" the same person asked again.

Nami looked up and saw a black-haired young man with owlish eyes, looking worriedly at her.

"Yeah…" she answered slowly.

The young man grinned at her, and gave his hand to help her stand up, which Nami accepted. She stood back on her feet before looking at the man for a few seconds. He was a little taller than her, and she could see that he was very lean and muscled under his v-neck black shirt and white shorts.

"Sorry again," he still apologized, casually, before he walked past them.

Nami continued looking at him walking until he was out of their sight. She then looked at Vivi and she was surprised to see a playful expression on her friend's face.

"What?"

"This is _that_ right, Nami-san?! The fateful moment where two soulmates bump into each other at their first encounter!" Vivi said excitedly.

Nami rolled her eyes. "You really like those cliché romantic scenes as always. How can you fall in love when your butt hurts like hell? It's stupid."

Vivi smirked. "Maybe not now, but if you see him again, you might really fall in love."

"Yeah, **_if_** I see him again. I doubt I would meet a complete stranger twice in the same place."

"But tell me sincerely Nami-san… What did you think of him?"

Nami looked up, before a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Well, not bad I think."

Vivi giggled. "I hope you can meet him again… but first we need to go back to our room, and then at the sauna," she said as she started walking.

"I'm telling you that I don't really want to meet him. He just looked like someone friendly."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"You really understand?"

* * *

Nami was undressing in the dressing room, next to the sauna booked for her and her friends. She came here first before them since Vivi had to wait and bring them all.

"I get to enjoy the sauna all alone until they come here~" Nami thought happily out loud.

The orange-haired woman wrapped a towel around her chest and stepped inside the sauna. But she immediately stopped in her track because of what she saw inside there.

Nami froze where she stood as she looked at a half-naked young man, sleeping in the steaming hot room of the sauna in a sitting position. But it was not just any young man. It was the one she bumped into, earlier in the corridor.

Before she could wonder why he was here, why he was sleeping in such a place, and why was she meeting him again so soon like Vivi said... Nami's cheeks flared up as she stared at his toned body covered in sweat. His chest and his abs were so chiseled, and glistening under the light, that she gulped nothing while staring at him.

She quickly shook her head. _Calm down Nami! Think about the situation! Why is he here, and what should I do about him?_

Nami looked at him as she tried to think about the situation. It's not as if he is some kind of stalker who was waiting for her. They just met earlier, and he seemed to be really friendly too. He wouldn't be sleeping if he planned to do something to her in the first place. Maybe he came here only by mistake?

Vivi and all will be coming here sooner or later, and this situation was _just_ bad. She had to do something. Nami felt her knees starting to get weak from the heat, so she approached the black-haired man, and sat down next to him on the wooden bench.

"Um…mister," she called quietly. He didn't answer.

"Hello! Mister!" she called loudly now, but he wasn't waking up anyway. It looks like she had to shake him a little.

But…how can she do that when he was literally naked with just a towel around his hips? Her cheeks a little red, Nami put one hand on his bare shoulder and shook him while calling him again. He still wasn't getting out of his slumber. Nami didn't really mind since she kinda liked looking at his sleeping face for some reason, but the young man could have real problems if her friends came here.

Determined to wake him up at the next try, Nami stood up, before she walked in front of the sleeping man, and shook him violently with her hands on his shoulders. She tried to ignore the feeling of his firm muscles against her hands as she did that.

"Mister! You have to get out of here! It's urgent!"

Finally, the man started to wake up and blinked at the sight of an orange blur before him. It was an orange more distinct than the light of the sauna.

He blinked. "Who is that?"

"Um… My name is Nami."

Why the hell was she telling her name?

"Nami?" he repeated, having still no idea of who was standing in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes and found an orange-haired woman standing before him with only a towel wrapped around her.

He tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Nami's eye twitched. They may have met only for a few seconds, but how could he even forget a woman as sexy and as beautiful as her in so little time? It's like he even forget that he bumped into her. It didn't make sense.

"More importantly, what are _you_ doing here?" the orange-haired woman asked with a stern look and her arms crossed under her bust. "I booked this room you know. No one beside me should be here."

The young man raised a brow. "You sure? They told me that this room wasn't booked for the rest of the day."

The sternness left Nami's face as she blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. You booked which room?"

"Room 12."

"...This is room 11."

Nami's eyes widened as wide as saucers.

"And I think I put the _'not disturb'_ sign outside..." he informed.

The young woman's face turn deep red as she couldn't open her mouth, and worst of all, the man was looking at her with really suspicious eyes. She turned around and walked fast toward the door.

"Oi! Wait!"

Nami stopped in her track when the man told her to wait. But she didn't turn around since she was too embarrassed.

The black-haired man rubbed his head before he said, "Your name is… Nami, right? You can stay here if you want."

"W-What?! What are you saying?!" A man and a woman, who are strangers to each other, staying **naked** in the same room with only a towel to cover them?! Is he out of his mind? Or is he trying to…

"I was bored since I was alone. You are alone too right? It will be more fun if we're together!" he grinned.

Nami slightly blushed, and a smile formed on her lips. Not only he had no ill will, but he also didn't look lewdly at her even once since he woke up. She could easily tell that he was very innocent.

For some reason, her legs moved on their own and led her to sit back on the bench, but a lot farther to him than before.

"By the way… what's your name?" she started a conversation.

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you!"

"Luffy…" his name rolled off her tongue without her realizing it. "Nice to meet you too."

"Shishishishi. Wait a minute… Didn't I bump into you earlier?"

"YOU'RE NOTICING THAT NOW?!" she yelled with sharp teeth and Luffy laughed at that.

Nami sighed and leaned her back against the wooden bench. Looks like she had no reason to be nervous. Like she thought, he was the friendly type. Too friendly if you asked her… The heat was getting more to her, and she started to relax a little.

"Why is your hair orange? You eat a lot of carrots?"

A vein popped on Nami's head before she yelled, "Eating carrots doesn't make your hair orange! Don't spout stupid crap!"

Luffy laughed again with his hands on his stomach. "You're really funny! I like you!"

Nami pouted. How can she relax if he keeps saying dumb stuff like that? In fact, what's the point of being in a sauna if she can't even relax?

"Oi, Nami. Can I take a look at your tattoo?"

"Eh?"

Before she could answer, Luffy was already sitting close to her. He looked at the tattoo on her left arm with great interest.

"What's this?"

Nami's cheeks flushed a little at the proximity. "A pinwheel and a tangerine. Is it weird?"

"It's funny," he just said with a grin as he continued looking at it, making Nami feel restless under his stares.

She looked back at Luffy and noticed again the way his body was glistening because of his sweat. The drops of sweat sliding down his temples and his hard chest made her lick her lips.

Her eyes trailed down to the huge scar on his chest that made her curious ever since she entered this room. No lying, she found it kinda sexy when she saw it, but it still looked painful.

She moved her left hand close to Luffy's chest and brushed her fingers against his scar, making Luffy a little surprised by her action.

"How did you get this?" she asked almost worriedly.

"Nothing. Just an accident."

Nami looked worriedly at him now. She also noticed the scar under his left eye.

"And this?" she turned more toward him and brushed the small scar with her opposite hand.

Luffy grinned. "I just did something stupid when I was kid. Don't worry about that."

How can he shrug off scars like these as if they were nothing?

Nami continued brushing his scar, along with his cheek, until she stiffened when she realized what she was doing. Although they kind of became friend, she was almost naked with a man that she didn't know a few minutes ago, and she was doing something intimate and very affectionate like brushing his cheek and his chest openly in front of him. Her face went red as she tried to think about an excuse for what she was doing.

But Luffy leaned his cheek against her hand and closed his eyes, seemingly wanting her to caress it. Nami could only smile as she did what he wanted, not bothered by the dampness of his cheeks.

The more she watched him, the more Nami wondered. Luffy might be the one she wanted to meet all this time. The man that would bring her a new excitement… no… all sorts of excitements in her life.

But she feared that she was too hasty about this. After all, they only knew each other for less than an hour.

He might also just be releasing pheromones that drove her crazy, because she couldn't get her eyes away from his body. Now she wished that _her_ pheromones could make him look at her, since he never even took a glance of her cleavage, or her thighs. Maybe he had a girlfriend? Then this situation would be really bad… though Nami didn't want to stop on her will.

"You smell good Nami…" Luffy whispered, making Nami blush hard and close her thighs at the happiness provoked by his words.

"Luffy...I…"

"Nami-san! Where are you?" Vivi's voice interrupted what Nami was about to say.

The orange-haired woman immediately stood in panic and flustered at the thought of her friends finding her in this situation. But she calmed down when she remembered that Luffy put a sign on the door.

"What's wrong Nami?" he asked her with a frown.

"Nothing. I have to go."

Luffy watched as Nami made her way to the door and opened it.

"Ah…" She uttered before turning to him. "Don't sleep again in the sauna Luffy. You will get more than sick if you remain too long in here, okay? See you!"

She closed the door, and went to Vivi after taking a quick shower and getting dressed in the dressing room.

Luffy smiled brightly. "She's really funny. Hope I can see her again…"

The young man put an hand on his stomach as he wondered what was the strange feeling he just felt, but he shrugged. It was the first time a woman seemed to be worried about him, and he had to say that it felt really good. He stood up and left the sauna like Nami advised him.

* * *

Vivi stared at Nami who was humming to herself in their room. She had been oddly happy since she found her earlier. The orange-haired woman even hugged her tight and thanked her for the sauna even though she didn't go in. No matter how you think it was weird. She decided to ask before going to sleep.

"Nami-san? Did something good happen to you?"

"Hmm? How did you know?" Nami asked with a bright smile.

Vivi sweat-dropped. "You can't be more obvious."

Nami buried her face in her pillow and seemed to think about whether telling her or not. She couldn't suppress the joy so she told everything.

"Really?! The man from earlier?!"

"Yeah. I never thought that those convenient clichés in movies could really happen in real life. But now that it happened to me, I'm so happy!" Nami hugged her pillow as she almost squealed.

Vivi smiled with a small smirk. "Is he that much of a good catch?"

"He is more than that! Honestly, there is still so much thing I don't know about him. But in the few minutes I talked to him… I felt like I could spend thirty years by his side."

"Wow," the blue-haired woman uttered as Nami's words left a real impression on her.

"Not mentioning that he is sweet and sexy as hell. Between you and me, I don't think I would have minded if he took me right there. But Luffy is innocent and my sanity would have stopped me. Though if I ever get in a hot situation like that again with him, I'm sure there would be no stopping me," Nami grinned.

Vivi laughed at her words, before she blinked. "Wait… Luffy?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Pretty unique, no?"

Vivi put a hand under her chin and seemed to think about something. "I swear I heard that name before."

Now Nami blinked. "You first met him with me so you shouldn't have known him before that."

Vivi nodded. "Yeah I never met him before. But I think the son of my father's friend has the same name."

"Really? Quite a coincidence for such an unusual name," Nami said as she lied back on the bed.

Her friend shook her head. "Actually this hotel is owned by my father's friend. He is one of the world's richest men. So if there is a Luffy here…"

Nami's eyes widened. So Luffy was a rich man? If that's true…was it even possible… for someone like her to date him? Nami started to look worried.

Seeing Nami's worry, Vivi said, "W-Well, it might still be a coincidence. You can ask when you see him again. Do you even have a way to contact him?"

Nami stiffened at Vivi's question. She laughed, looking away since she completely forgot to ask his number.

After a few seconds, she just said, "I will try to ask where I can find him at the reception desk tomorrow."

"That's a good idea."

They both called it a night after that. Nami spent hours thinking about Luffy before falling asleep. She really wanted to be closer to him… and she didn't need any more time to make her decision. For now, her goal was to get his phone number. Little did she know that she would get way more than that.

* * *

The next day...

"You want to know where you can find a customer called Luffy?"

"Yes," Nami answered to the reception, accompanied by Vivi.

The two receptionists looked at each other with some suspicions before they said, "We're sorry. We can't give any private information."

"I see…" Nami sighed. Maybe if she waited here, she might eventually see Luffy. But Vivi had different plans.

"Then can we take an appointment for a massage?"

"Of course."

Nami blinked at her. "But Vivi, I…"

"It's okay Nami-san. We're here to enjoy our vacation so we should just do that!"

Vivi then went closer to her to whisper, "And if you're fated to him, you will see him at some point without even trying. It will be more exciting that way right?"

Nami sighed. If she told her something like that before yesterday, she would have said that she didn't believe in fate. But after the way she met Luffy and the following encounter in the sauna, she didn't mind believing in that. And like Vivi said, it would be way more exciting if she met Luffy again by some sort of fate, than her searching him like a stalker.

A few hours later in the middle of the afternoon, Nami was walking toward the spa center of the hotel and arrived at the reception. She saw the same green-haired man sitting there like the day before. Now that she thought about it, it was him who said that the sauna she reserved would be on the fifth door on the right side when it was on the left. Well, it helped her meeting Luffy so she was very grateful, but the hotel might need to change him with someone else.

"You took a reservation under the name of Nefertari, right? Your friend already went there. Left corridor, farthest door on the left," he said almost grumpily.

Nami nodded and went there. She wondered why a man like that was even working here. Not her problem though.

She knocked on the door and entered a bright room, full of neat white sheets, wooden furniture and tropical flowers as the sunlight created a really serene environment inside the room. It brought a smile on her face when she thought about getting a message in such a good atmosphere. But when she realized no one was here, Nami gritted her teeth as she guessed that the man told her again the wrong directions.

Then, Nami heard an unexpected voice behind her.

"Nami? What are you doing here?"

The orange-haired woman quickly turned around to see Luffy, wearing a grey shirt and cargo shorts, blinking at her with wide eyes.

"Luffy?!" she yelled in disbelief. How can she meet him so easily?! Maybe it was really fate.

"Shishishishi, it's kinda funny. I was just thinking about you and you are here! What a coincidence!"

Nami could feel her inner self leap in joy. She realized that she was really falling hard for him.

Truth was that Luffy also thought about her most of the night. But he didn't want to creep her so he refrained from saying it.

"So? What are you doing here?"

"Um… I came for a massage but I think I got the wrong room."

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi, Zoro did it again. He has zero sense of directions so he always lead people to the wrong place."

"I see…" she merely responded. It didn't take a genius to guess who that Zoro was.

"I think there is only one person who made an appointment at this hour so it must be you. The room is just here," he pointed behind him and Nami looked there with little interest.

Luffy continued, "You're a woman so I won't be the one to massage you. Robin is surely waiting inside so you should go, Nami."

Nami blinked before her eyes widened. "Wait! You're a masseur?!"

Luffy grinned. "No. I'm just helping for vacations."

The orange-haired woman slightly tilted her head. She merely shrugged her shoulders before an outrageous request got out of her mouth. "Luffy… Would you mind being the one massaging me?"

"Huh?" Luffy's eyes slightly widened at that.

Nami's face turned deep red when she realized what she just asked. Asking a MAN to massage her at the place of a WOMAN was totally weird. She hoped that he will not think wrongly about her.

Luffy scratched his head before he grinned and said, "Well, dad told me that the client's wish comes first, so I don't see why I can't."

Nami smiled brightly at his answer.

"But are you sure? I think your friend would feel uncomfortable seeing you getting massaged by a man," he said, talking about Vivi.

"W-Well… why not doing it in this room? You said there was no other appointment right?"

Luffy innocently put his fist on his palm and said, "Good idea! I will go tell Robin and Zoro first so that there will be no problem. Change into your swimsuits and lie face down on the bed. If you want you can lie naked though."

Nami's face flushed at the last part.

"Take your time. I think it will take a while to explain to them," he just said before running toward the reception.

Nami slowly closed the door and rested her back against it. She covered her red face with her hands as everything started to fall into places. She was going to be all alone with Luffy, lying on a bed (a massage table actually) as he will touch almost every nook and cranny of her body. This is a delicious- No wait! What the heck was this situation?! This was literally more than anything she could dream for! She went behind the dressing screen and took her swimsuit out of her handbag.

When she changed into it, Nami wondered if it was not too sexy. Her bikini top was dark blue on the left and white on the right with a tie in the middle. The blue side had a cat's head on it while the white side had the word 'SEXY' imprinted onto it in dark blue too. It was barely keeping her breasts inside.

Her tie side bottom was likewise cut in two colors, but were reversed compared to the top. It was so low that her butt crack was visible. She was sure most men would drool at how great this bikini looked on her, but she wondered how Luffy would see it.

Nami saw some flowers and got an idea. She picked one and tucked it into her hair.

"Maybe it will give off a more innocent side?" she muttered as she looked at her hand mirror, but it made her look sexier. Not in a bad way though, so she kept it that way.

Luffy entered at that moment. "You got ready Na-"

"Hmm? Luffy?" Nami looked at him when he suddenly stopped talking. He was looking at her with wide eyes and with his mouth slightly agape. It made the woman feel a bit embarrassed as she wondered if he liked the way she looked.

Luffy gulped, before he closed the door and walked toward her.

When he got in front of her, neither noticed how long they were staring at each other. After a good ten seconds, the young man grinned. "You are really pretty."

Butterflies fluttered inside Nami's stomach as she gasped, feeling pure relief and happiness from his words. She smiled sweetly. "Thanks Luffy."

Luffy grinned again before he said, "Lie on the bed now."

Nami nodded. "Do you want me to tie my hair before?"

"No need. I can move it as I massage you," the young man said. The truth was that he just wanted her to keep her hair down since she looked so beautiful. She was like a goddess.

Nami turned to the massage table, putting her hands on it before climbing, but her knee slipped on the white sheet.

"Kyaa!"

"Nami!" Luffy caught her fast and instinctively pulled her to his chest. Nami looked up at him and noticed how close they were.

"Be careful," he whispered, his cheeks turning a bit red at the proximity and the feeling of her soft, warm body.

"Mm," Nami nodded, her cheeks equally as hot as she felt his hard chest on her back. She reluctantly pulled away from him and climbed again on the table. "I'm ready now."

For the next ten minutes, Luffy massaged Nami to help her relax and threaten her stiff muscles. His hands were so skilled that he could put someone to sleep by helping the body to relax. But for Nami, the mere feeling of Luffy's hands on her skin brought more pleasure than anything else. She loved every moment of him touching, brushing, caressing and kneading her body so much that it didn't take long to arouse her. And he kept doing it so many times that it was a blessing mixed with torture. Her core was starting to get wet. It was still a miracle Luffy didn't notice anything.

But like her, Luffy was also enjoying this situation in his own way. He looked concentrated and careful with slightly rosy cheeks as he unconsciously extended the time needed to massage each of her muscle. And his hands seemed to be affected by some sort of strong magnetism with Nami's body. Never once did they pull away from her body during the massage. Each time Luffy moved his hands to massage another part of Nami's body, his fingertips didn't leave her skin and brushed her all the way until he reached the next body part. His feather touch made her shiver, yearn and crave for more.

Nami desperately wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so much. It's been that way since he had caught her when she was about to fall, but it's been getting worse during the massage session. And now she wanted to fuck him hard! Call it being horny because of the summer or because she was still a virgin (even though her hymen is already broken) but she want Luffy and _only_ Luffy to fuck her. Nami licked her lips as he massaged her ribcage, just below her ample breasts, when he brushed the underside of her mounds without even noticing. That was it. Nami made her decision. She will not leave this room without making love with Luffy. Fateful encounters with her beloved might continue to happen, but she didn't want to waste her chance. She couldn't imagine a more erotic situation than this.

"I'm done Nami," Luffy grinned, though you could hear a bit of disappointment in his voice. He wanted to spend more time with Nami, which made her sooo happy as she smiled brightly.

"Luffy… I have a request~."

Luffy blinked before he realized what she meant. He asked happily, "You want another massage?"

Nami nodded fast and as happily as him. God he just keep making her want to kiss him so much.

"What massage do you want? The one with the hot stones?"

"No... I want an oil massage."

Luffy's smile disappeared, frowning as he asked, "You sure? You will have to… get naked for that you know?"

Nami sat up on her knees and smiled. "I won't mind if it's you Luffy…"

Luffy gulped seeing her lack of hesitation. He thought that she must have faith in him if she was thinking like that. So he had to make sure to not betray her faith.

"In fact I want it because of you Luffy," she added with a huge grin.

Now Luffy didn't understand but he shrugged it off. He just thought that she must _really_ have faith in him.

"Then cover your butt- I mean your hips with this after getting naked. I will look the other way and wait until then."

"Ok," Nami answered with a smirk as she took the towel from Luffy's hand.

Wanting to start the massage as fast as possible, Nami easily stripped off her bikini by untying the knot on the front of her top and the sides of her bottom. She decided to keep the flower on her head though. She was now naked behind Luffy's back. It was not so different from their time in the sauna, but it still got her embarrassed. She quickly checked to see if there were no impurities on her body before lying back face down, her head on top of her hands, and covering her ass with the towel. However, she only covered the dangerously private parts. She barely covered her ass cheeks.

When she gave the permission for Luffy to turn back, he gasped at what he saw. It must have already been stimulating to look at her back and the side of her breasts without any clothes on her, but seeing her butt was shocking for him. He quickly covered her entire rear with the towel, making Nami groan slightly at that. She wanted to tease him, but it made her a bit happy to know that he would never take advantage of a woman's carelessness.

As Luffy moved Nami's long locks on one side, he asked, "Nami. When did you get this tattoo?"

"Eh? Um… I think it was two years ago. Why?"

"Nothing. I heard it would hurt if you did an oil massage on a fresh tattoo. But there is no problems if it was made more than a year ago."

"I see…"

Nami shivered when she felt a liquid being poured slowly on the small of her back. She moaned as Luffy spread it all over her back, applying pressure as he ran his slippery hands on her slim body. Nami was holding back her voice as much as she could earlier but she had no intention to do so now. She closed her eyes and moaned each time Luffy touched a sensitive spot. She could feel her hardened pink nubs on her chest making calls for him when he brushed the side of her breasts. But not wanting to go too fast, she decided to talk a little. She might be able to learn more things about him.

"By the way Luffy. _Mn_ …You said that you worked here…only during vacations…right? What did you mean?" she asked while moaning.

"Mmm? Well… At first I just came here with my friends to have fun. But since my dad owns this hotel, he told us to work here in exchange of free tickets."

Nami blinked. "Why? You didn't have enough money?"

"Didn't want to waste money from my part-time job."

Luffy's hands slid fast from the woman's lower back to her shoulders, before returning from her sides, brushing again Nami's huge boobs.

"Ahn…!"

"Are you okay, Nami?" the man asked innocently.

Nami exhaled in slight bliss before she answered, "Yeah…I'm okay. But Luffy? You said that your dad own this hotel right? So I think you should be fairly rich…?"

"Shishishi, yeah I'm rich! But my dad's beliefs kinda rubbed on me…even though I don't always understand them."

Nami tilted her head as it rested above her hands. The hands on her back made her feel great but she started to get used a bit as his movements became repetitive. And she was also extremely interested about Luffy's story. Actually, she wants to know everything about him.

"Dad always said that if everything around you is luxurious, you need to keep some things as modest as possible. It's the only way to not become spoiled. I don't get much of an allowance, my friends are not rich and even my room is pretty normal compared to my whole house. But thanks to that I was able to grow up well. I'm even thankful to my dad now."

"He looks like a wonderful person." Nami smiled. _I can see how you turned to become so loveable too._

She now knew that Vivi was right about Luffy. But contrarily to any rich men, he and his family seemed very down to earth. She wanted to ask where he was living but she feared he was living too far away from her, which would be natural since they both just came here for vacations.

"I wanted to go back to Manhattan soon… but after meeting you I don't mind remaining here a little more."

Nami's eyes widened impossibly before she pushed herself up fast. "You live in New York?!"

Luffy didn't have time to think about her question since his eyes also went wide before going downwards to see her huge melons with rosy peaks at the ends. Before he knew it, Nami jumped on him and hugged him with her arms around his neck as she jumped up and down.

"I'm so happy! We live in the same city! We can meet whenever we want!" Seriously, what were the odds of two people meeting during a trip coming from the same place? If someone said she wasn't fated to Luffy, she wouldn't believe it now.

"Na-Nami?! You're naked!"

Nami stopped jumping and processed Luffy's words in her head. Although she blushed profusely at the realization, she didn't move away from Luffy. She looked up at his face.

"I don't mind you know," she said with hazy eyes, filled with a mix of love and lust. So many meaning were hidden behind those words, but before Luffy could think about any of them, Nami moved away from him. Luffy immediately closed his eyes as she got back to the bed and lied in the same position. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she didn't bother putting back the towel on her lower half so he picked it up shyly and covered her himself.

But amidst all that, he was also sincerely happy about one thing.

"So you live in the same place as me?"

"Yup."

"Close by?"

"Not living at Manhattan but I don't need to take a flight to go see you."

"Shishishi, that's great."

Nami was kicking her legs backward like a little girl as she couldn't suppress her joy. Was the fact that they are living close, enough reason to claim Luffy right now? She hoped so because her patience was already reached limit.

Luffy resumed massaging her back and Nami bit her lips.

"Luffy… I'm honestly happy at how much attention you're giving to my back…you don't even know how much. But I also wish you could rub other places?"

The black-haired masseur blinked before he nodded slowly. He applied oil massages on both of arms, making sure to do his work properly as he kneaded them again and again. Nami especially loved when he interlaced their hands for a second to rub oil on her fingers.

Then he moved to her lower half. That was when Nami started to scheme her ultimate seduction plan. Luffy started massaging immediately her thighs, making her purr at his touch. He was so close to enter in contact with the part that was aching to take in his fingers, his tongue or even his manhood. However, she knew Luffy was not going to do it. So in order to entice him, Nami was preparing to do something that will make her moist pussy ache even more.

As Luffy rubbed Nami's thigh, her free leg started to move. She moved it a bit away as if she started to feel a bit uncomfortable in this position. But Luffy didn't pay any mind to it. Then she started moving her hips, left and right, up and down in weird motions as if she wanted Luffy to look at her butt. The man still kept massaging her like nothing happened. But that was good for her. She moved her hips until she achieved a certain thing, then she relaxed with her leg going back to the original position and waited expectantly as her pussy lips twitched even more.

When Luffy reached Nami's foot, he kneeled down in front of it to give more precise massage. But his eyes widened when a certain thing caught his eyes. The towel around Nami's hips was pulled higher until her most private place was exposed under it. In other words, Luffy could see her bare pussy almost clearly from where he kneeled down between her feet, which made him blush.

"Nami…" he called her.

"Yes?"

"Um…no-nothing," Luffy responded, stuttering as his eyes couldn't leave the sight of her vagina. What beautiful pink lips she had down there. Just like her real lips. And the skin around it looked so smooth since she didn't leave a single hair grow on it. He didn't know why but her pussy was glistening, making it even more attractive.

Nami tried to keep her overly-excited breathing down as she felt Luffy stare at her core so hard and so shamelessly. Every single part of her body wanted Luffy to take her and it was quite the ordeal to keep herself from just doing it. The young man had seen everything now. He saw her breasts earlier and now he is seeing her wet pussy while she is lying in her birthday suit in front of him. And he continued to stare at her core while resuming the massage on her feet. Someone needed to give her credit for her self-restraint. She would be rolling on the floor right now with Luffy if she didn't have it. But scaring the love of her life was the last thing Nami wanted to do. She needed to wait a little more.

Luffy moved to her other leg, starting again by her thigh, but he stopped staring at her vagina and only picked glances at it. Nami found it very cute that he tried to stop acting on his hormones while leaving her towel high on her hips. If he really wanted to stop looking, he could have just covered her. It just shows how much the sight of her private part allured him. Nami kept getting happier and more excited with every second that passed.

"I'm done Nami," he said almost impatiently this time. Looks like someone don't know how to deal with his hormones.

"Really? You missed something big," she waved her hips.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Nami, I can't…"

"Don't feel shy to touch me Luffy. I told you right? I don't mind if it's you. You're going to do it for the rest of our life anyway."

"Eh?" he blinked with his wide eyes.

Nami smiled mischievously, "I mean, I decided that you're going to be my _own_ personal masseur. So you see…"

"Oh…" Luffy nodded slowly.

She somehow managed to convince him. Whether Luffy understood or not what she hinted didn't matter. Nami just knew that Luffy would accept massaging her in intimate places if she showed that she was more than willing to get massaged by him. Even if it was making her go through such a painfully delicious experience, his innocence was making her fall in love with him even more.

Luffy let his professional hands do the thinking, and slid the towel down to Nami's thighs to cover her pussy. She pouted since it felt so good to see him stare at her. Well, it was also cute to see him fight his hormones unconsciously.

Luffy poured oil on Nami's ass, making her purr as the lukewarm liquid flowed slowly down toward her butt crack. Her eyes opened wide and her breath got caught in her throat when Luffy grabbed both of her ass cheeks. He smeared them with the oil before kneading her buttocks like dough, and Nami gripped the white sheet to endure the electric shocks sent directly into her core. She felt like she had to hold her moans back a little this time or it might stop Luffy from massaging her.

She never knew that it would feel so good to have her butt being fondled. Air hit her ass hole when the young man spread her cheeks apart before applying the oil around her crevice. She felt embarrassed because of how naturally he did his job. Maybe having him think that she has faith in him, made him stop seeing her as a woman? In that case, her plan definitely backfired.

She looked at Luffy and sighed in relief when she saw that he still had red cheeks. He was sitting next to her, on the edge of the table as he massaged her butt over and over. Time passed and Nami couldn't believe that he massaged her butt for ten whole minutes. Her towel also slid a bit down her thighs making her pussy visible again, and Luffy didn't have the mind to look away again from it. His fingers brushed close to the skin around her pussy lips at times and Nami desperately wanted him to thrust them inside. It was still a wonder how he didn't notice her wetness.

"Luffy…" she whispered almost lovingly.

"What?"

Nami smiled. "Nothing. I just love the sound of your name."

God, could she be more obvious? She didn't even try to hide her feelings.

Luffy grinned with flushed cheeks. "I love yours too. Could keep calling it forever!"

Nami's face flushed even more. Should she take that as a confession? It's surprisingly hard to tell when it's from the person you love. You feel doubtful. But that didn't stop her of all people from saying it.

"I love you so much…"

"Mm? You said something?"

"No, nothing," she said sweetly.

Luffy shrugged off his shoulders as he went back to knead Nami's ass. He thought that he surely must have misheard.

The orange-haired woman watched as Luffy stopped groping…she meant, massaging her butt, and stand up.

"It's over now Nami. It's the first time I massaged someone for this long…" he said as he looked at the clock.

Nami sighed somehow happily as she looked at him without moving. "Is there any appointment soon for you, or in this room?"

Luffy blinked before he shook his head. "I'm free for the rest of the day. We got only one other appointment but they are only women, so I don't have any work. And I think this room is free too. Why?"

Nami smiled brightly and playfully as her seductiveness reached heights in her laid-down position. "I just thought that we didn't really finish my massage. So it would be disappointing if this room was booked."

Luffy blinked a few times before his eyes widened again. "Don't tell me you mean…"

"Yup. I want you to massage the front of my body."

Luffy took a few steps back as if he was about to flee. But he actually just needed some space to think rationally.

"I can't, Nami. I mean…touching and seeing your…"

"You already saw everything."

The young man stiffened in panic, thinking that Nami had caught him staring at her private area.

"I mean, you saw my breasts when I hugged you right?"

"Oh, that…"

Nami tried to hold back her laugh since he was just so easy to tease. She calmed down and told him again, "I don't mind if it's you, Luffy. Treat me like I'm your lover or your wife… and _touch_ me," she said almost lustfully at the end. Yup, she couldn't be more obvious.

Luffy's breathing stopped for a second in his throat as he finally started to wonder why Nami had so much faith in him. She was so defenseless in this place, alone with him, and her eyes…reflected so many feelings directed at him. Why? That question also brought him the answer as he remembered all the obvious hints until now.

"So I didn't mishear it…"

The man smiled, his heart fluttering at the realization. Nami was so charming, so beautiful, and so kind. No woman he met in his life even cared about him. They all only approached him when they learned that he was rich. But Nami had shown to be worried about Luffy even before knowing about his father's wealth. Now she knows about it too, but she also learned that he is living a pretty modest life and will continue to live that way even if he inherited his father's wealth. Most women stopped talking to him after learning that. No woman wanted anything to do with a dumb man like him if he didn't have money.

But here, right now, Nami couldn't give a fuck about giving her entire self to him. In fact she wanted it more than anyone. She looked at him and only at him. She looked so happy when she learned that he was living close to her. She kept asking Luffy to touch her and she didn't mind it when he was so entranced by her body that he forgot everything about time. More than anything, Luffy could feel her love by seeing how patiently she was waiting for him to realize all this despite his denseness. Women who only cared about themselves or about sex would have felt frustrated and left the room long ago.

For Nami, spending even one more second with Luffy was something she wished more than anything in the world. Really, what did he do to make such a woman fall this hard for him?

"Luffy… I don't mind you taking your time but I might catch a cold at this rate. And I'm feeling very lonely," Nami said half-innocently as she kicked her legs back again.

"Shishishi, sorry," he walked back to her. "You can turn on your back."

Nami looked surprised by his sudden assertiveness and felt her own boldness drop a little. Luffy unconsciously took control of the situation and with ease. She was happy that he was willing, but it felt like she returned to how she acted when she came in this room.

"Can you…close your eyes for a second?"

"Ok," he said casually before closing his eyes.

Nami sat up on her knees, staring at Luffy lovingly for a moment before lying on her back. She covered her hips with the towel so that it won't be too embarrassing right away for the both of them. She also checked if the flower in her hair was still in place.

"You can…open them now."

Luffy opened his eyes, and his cheeks flushed a bit as he looked at Nami's naked form with a faint smile. She was so beautiful. He already knew that, but now that he realized her feelings along with his, she looked even more beautiful. And her stiff nipples made a lot of things more obvious. They were waiting to be touched.

Nami was blushing too, but she kept staring at Luffy to know his current state of mind. Was he aware of her feelings? Or…

Luffy took the bottle of oil as he looked at Nami's demanding eyes. She looked like she wanted some answers, as much as she wanted his physical love. He could very well give both to her right now. But he needed some payback. Just like Nami did, Luffy will use action over words. And she will have to find out like he did.

Luffy poured oil on Nami's stomach as he watched her twitching and shivering with anticipation. He rubbed it all over her stomach and applied pressure with his fingers on her belly. Just once, one of his hands went below the towel and rubbed Nami's pubic area, making her blush.

"Did you shave right before coming here?" Luffy asked without an ounce of tact.

Nami of course blushed even more at his words. She looked away and stuttered, "W-What you said can be treated as sexual harassment you know?"

"Hmm? Shishishishi. Don't be silly Nami. How is it a sexual harassment if I'm the one who do it?"

Nami blinked as she thought about his words, before her face flushed again. A woman normally can't claim sexual harassment if the man doing it is her lover or more. So…

"I mean, I'm your masseur right? Would be weird to make a complaint about that when I'm touching your whole body, shishishishi."

Nami's head would have fallen down in depression if she wasn't lying on her back. Was it payback for what she did earlier? It seemed to be planned though. Maybe he really noticed? She didn't have much time to think. As if he wanted to tease her, Luffy started to rub Nami's pubic area, much to her dismay and embarrassment. He rubbed oil on it as Nami watched his hand go in and out of the towel.

The way he stroked her pubic area was more embarrassing than anything. His hand movement made it looks like he was actually rubbing her pussy. It felt dissatisfying, but that embarrassment still brought her pleasure. She raised her hips slightly off the table to have him touch her more south, but Luffy never took the bait, making her whimper.

"Luffy…I feel like you are teasing me. Is it just my imagination?"

"Shishishi, who knows? Ah, I forgot to ask you."

Luffy stopped rubbing Nami's shaven place and turned to her. She watched as he brought his head down, making her heart beat in expectation. But he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Soft or rough? Which one do you want?"

"Eh?"

Luffy leaned back and grinned a few inches away from her face. "How do you want me to massage your breasts? I never did it so I don't know how much strength I should put in the massage."

Nami bit her lower lip as she watched him with lustful eyes. Did he really have to whisper it so sexily and say that? Now she couldn't help but rub her thighs together as he watched her, waiting for her response. She answered with the best option possible.

"What about…trying it soft first? It's kinda my first time so I don't know too. Let's try it soft…and then…let's do it rough if it doesn't hurt."

Every single one of her words had a lustful feeling to them.

"Ok!"

"Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…hug you?" she asked despite being aware that it's too sudden.

But Luffy grinned. "Of course."

Nami didn't waste any time as she sat up and hugged Luffy with all her strength, burying her nose in the manly scent of his neck. Luffy also wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"I want to kiss you and make love to you so much…" she whispered unconsciously out loud.

Luffy smiled brightly and thought about how cute Nami was. He might have been a little sadistic to tease for this long a naked, willing woman who loved him back so clearly. He felt like he needed to give her some of his love in return.

"Nami."

"Hmm?" she hummed cutely as she moved her head away from his neck before Luffy suddenly kissed her.

Nami's eyes widened just for a moment before she hungrily kissed him back, inserting her tongue inside his mouth. They kissed sloppily but bathed in the euphoria of their first kiss with the love of their life, as the tip of their tongues licked each other.

Nami almost climbed on Luffy's lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while Luffy pushed Nami's head to deepen the kiss without touching the flower on her head. Tongues lapping, teeth scraping lips, and lips sucking each other continued for ten minutes.

With a bead of sweat rolling down her neck to her bosom, Nami panted and stared worriedly at Luffy.

"Please tell me that this is not a dream."

"Shishishi, it is not," he said with a laugh before turning serious. "I love you too."

"Really?"

Luffy bit Nami's neck, making her moan at the painfully delicious sensation.

"You still don't believe me?"

Nami smiled. She pecked Luffy's lips and told him, "Maybe I'll believe you if you make love to me."

Luffy grinned. He stroked her hair and said after little thought, "You sure you want to do it now? We can always take our time."

But Nami's expression showed that she wasn't going to wait. "Please Luffy. I'm scared. I'm sincerely scared by the thought of not seeing you after this. What if... you moved away from Manhattan by the time I got back to home? I can't stand the thought of not seeing you again."

This time, Luffy pecked her lips and said, "Okay, I will do it. But not because we might not see each other again. I will do it to make you clear your doubts and worries."

The orange-haired woman smiled fondly at him. "Make my mind go blank, my love."

"You don't want to finish the massage?"

Nami thought a little and said, "Hmm, let's finish what we started first. As long as you make me yours right here and in this day, I don't mind waiting a bit."

Luffy nodded and stood up from the massage table as Nami watched him. He walked back to her as he poured some oil on the palm of his hand. Nami smirked.

"Luffy... Don't you think it's a bit too hot to be wearing a shirt?"

"Hmm? Yeah…it's hot in here."

"I would love it if you stripped it off," she said without beating too much around the bush.

Luffy gave some thought and said, "Okay but only if you promise me to not get up until I say so. Need to finish the massage after all."

Nami pouted but agreed. Since Luffy already had oil on his hand, he had no choice but to ask Nami to help him take off the shirt. She helped him with pleasure and even used the opportunity to feel and kiss his muscled abs and chest many times before the cloth passed over his head. She then went back to lie on the table, and Luffy sat next to her on the edge.

For some reason, Nami kept the towel to cover her hips even after it slid down during her making-out with Luffy. She couldn't suppress the excitation showing in her uneven breathing as Luffy's hands moved toward her breasts. But just when she thought he would grab them, he went past her boobs and rubbed her shoulders. She bit her lips in frustration.

"Luffy~"

"What's wrong Nami?" he asked with a grin as if he didn't know what she was upset about.

Nami pouted. "If you're going to tease me, then we can play two at this game." She moved one of her hands on his lap before unbuttoning his cargo pants. Luffy's eyes widened.

"Nami!"

"What's wrong? I'm not getting up so I didn't break the promise," she said with a smirk. She unzipped his pants and watched as his manhood sprung from inside. Nami stiffened for a moment at the sight. She only saw men's genital in pictures, but she could tell that Luffy was really huge. Women were dumb to leave someone like him single for twenty years. Not that she complained since she will now be the only woman who will ever touch him.

Luffy's breath hitched in his throat when Nami grabbed his stiff cock with her extremely soft hand. The mere feeling of her fingers closing around him was heavenly. She looked hungrily at him as she measured the length and the girth of his hard member while he was massaging her shoulders. Her hand then went into his pants to feel his tight balls, before going back to feel his hardness.

"I want to suck you Luffy…please."

Luffy only smiled in response. His hands moved smoothly down on her bosom without applying strength and touching her hard nubs, before he cupped the side of her breasts and pressed them together. Nami bit her lips and started pumping Luffy's cock when he let go of her breasts to get again the oil bottle. He moaned when Nami stroked him, but he didn't let it break his concentration as he let some of the oil fall on her chest and slid it all over her mounds, making sure to not touch the pink areas of her boobs.

Nami watched as he massaged her firm breasts without touching a certain part. She was kinda frustrated that she felt pleasure from Luffy avoiding her nipples. It was aching so much, yet it felt so good. She lifted her leg opposite to Luffy and moved it apart from the still resting one. Luffy watched as Nami moved her free hand to her bare pussy and started pleasuring herself while stroking him.

"Nami, you need to relax. Or else it won't be much of a massage."

" _Ahhn_ …You're the one who has been teasing me you know. I can't control myself… _mmnh_!"

Luffy sighed in pleasure. He started fondling Nami's mounds more roughly and watched how she started twitching and convulsing all over her body. He also glanced to see her clit quivering as her fingers also moved roughly in and out of her pussy. The pressure around his cock disappeared so Luffy looked at Nami to see her staring at his pre-cum dripping on her hand. She licked her hand as she shook and moaned from the feeling of his rough hands on her bosom while she masturbated.

"Luffy, I can't…I've never felt this good before. Nothing can even match this pleasure! I…I want more! Please…Luffy."

Luffy closed his eyes to calm the hormonal beast inside him. He wanted to make this moment unforgettable for her. So he had to restrain himself a little more. He stopped groping her firm breasts and let them bounce freely before him. He then skimmed his fingers over them until he reached her rosy peaks and pinched them.

"Ahhhnn!"

Seeing her loud reaction, Luffy felt compelled to do more so he plucked her nipples. All the teasing made her tits more sensitive than ever. He then rolled them with unexperienced hands that nearly sent Nami over the edge.

"Luffy...! Stop! I'm going to cum!"

But Luffy didn't listen to her and leaned down to bit her nipple.

Nami bit her lip hard as her first orgasm finally hit her. She remained still with her toes curled as it felt like her orgasm lasted at least ten seconds. Luffy was giving a few apologetic licks on her nipple. Nami was catching her breath as she said "Luffy...let me suck you now."

Luffy sat up and blinked. "How will you do that? You can't get up you know."

As she tried to catch her breath, Nami said, "Just do as I say."

Luffy followed Nami's instructions and found himself standing naked behind her head while she was lying still on her back, on the massage table. His erection hovered inches above her face.

"Nami…don't tell me…"

Before he could say more, Nami lifted her head and caught his tip in her mouth backward.

"Nami!"

Luffy hunched his back instinctively as Nami tried to take his entire cock in her mouth while lying on her back. He couldn't believe what was happening. Nami spread again her legs apart as one hand went back to rub herself while her other hand played with her nipple. Her back arched so that she can tilt her head to suck Luffy without having her teeth hurt him. This position felt so wrong for the both of them, yet it felt so good. The surface of Nami's tongue was licking the top side of Luffy's shaft, and his entire glans, as opposite to a normal blowjob. Nami started feeling embarrassed when she thought about how this was her first fellatio.

Seeing how Nami was licing and sucking his thing, Luffy wondered if he could do the same for her.

"Nami, can I suck yours too?"

Nami released his cock in surprise before she immediately answered, "Yes, please do it."

Luffy climbed on the massage table, both knees next to Nami's head as he stood on all four with his head above her crotch. He leaned down to get a close look at her pussy. She was so wet that she would most certainly leave stains on the sheets. He made a quick note to change them later.

Nami felt that it was a really awkward position to suck on a man's cock. She grabbed Luffy's member with her hand and pumped it after sucking at his balls a little. While moving her hand, she watched Luffy as she waited for him to lick her. She could feel her pussy pulse as he kept staring at it.

Then finally, Luffy decided to lick her. Given his position, the first thing that was touched by his tongue was her clitoris.

" _Mmnh_?!"

Nami immediately rose her hips in pleasure and Luffy took that as a way to tell that she wanted more. So he licked her clit more unti she couldn't keep her hips up. He then went a little south to lick her pink lips and also found her hole, thrusting a finger inside.

"Luffy!"

Nami let Luffy devour her pussy as she enjoyed every second of it until she felt like she forgot to pleasure him too. She bend Luffy's cock despite the awkward position and licked its back before taking it in her mouth. Luffy groaned at that and started sucking her clit too.

They mutually pleasured each other for five long minutes as they felt their climax approaching fast.

Nami released Luffy's manhood with a pop and panted.

"Luffy…" she begged wordlessly. The young man nodded and climbed down, before walking around the table. They couldn't wait anymore. Luffy grabbed Nami's legs and pulled her to the edge before positioning his cock in front of her entrance.

"Are you ready Nami?"

Nami chuckled. "I've been ready since I entered this room."

Luffy grinned too and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I'm going in."

Nami nodded fast before bracing herself. She could feel her labia pulse as Luffy's tip slowly entered her. And then, he pushed all the way to her womb in one go.

"AAHHHHHHHHH~!"

Luffy stopped moving and stayed still when Nami suddenly screamed with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Nami?" he looked at her worriedly.

She panted. "Sorry…I think I came first," she said with a blush. You couldn't blame her to have reached her limit again after that long foreplay. But she didn't expect Luffy to hit her womb so hard and deep too. She kissed him before unwrapping her limbs from around him, and laid flat sexily with her legs wide open as she said, "You can mess me up as much as you want now…"

Luffy didn't think much. He pulled his cock out before ramming it back inside, and looked as Nami's back arched in pleasure while letting a loud moan. He did it again and smirked since her moans sounded like music to his ears.

Nami wanted to beg him to not completely take his cock out each time, but his deep thrusts right after made her eyes see stars so she couldn't say much against him. Thankfully, Luffy found that he couldn't go very fast like that so he proceeded to ram inside her without taking his cock fully out.

"Mmn, Luffy! It feels so g-good!"

Luffy watched as Nami's breasts bounced with every thrusts, every pounding of his cock into her womb while her body lost all functions and could only focus on the pleasure given to her pussy.

Luffy leaned down to catch one of her nipples between his lips as he pushed his hips farther in Nami, if it was possible. Her insides seemed to suck him in like a second mouth but more tightly. Something started to build up in his member and Luffy knew what it was. Nami also felt it since his cock was twitching more. She was also close to her third orgasm.

"Luffy! Come! Come with me! Inside!"

"Nami!"

"LUUUFFFFYYYYYY!"

Nami hugged Luffy with all her strength as he was deeply buried inside her. Her body spasmed as she felt his hot, thick fluids cover her inner walls. She was glad that it was a safe day. Or else she would have ended getting pregnant for sure.

Luffy pulled his dick out, but Nami wasn't going to let him go. She got fast on her knees and grabbed his still hard length.

"Nami?"

"Looks like you're still raring to. I won't let you until you're completely satisfied, Luffy." She put his cock in her mouth and licked him clean, which Luffy found very erotic. When she was done, he pulled her up and lifted her from her rear, burying himself again inside Nami as she sighed in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ready for round 2?"

Nami smirked. "I can go for two or three more rounds."

Luffy grinned. "That's great. I wanted to do it ten more times!"

"Wha-?!" Her eyes widened, but Luffy didn't let her rest. He walked to a wall and pushed her against it before he started sliding in and out of her. The sound of hips smacking resonated endlessly in the room along with Nami's moans...

They both lost themselves to the needs of their body, but only one thing was clear to them. As much as their love started shortly after their first meeting, and even if they already reached a big goal in their relationship, this was all just the beginning. Their love was just starting. And it wasn't about to end anytime soon.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **I basically worked half a year to post this! Don't misunderstand me, I didn't write this for half a year. After the christmas one-shot, I went through trials and failures of so many one-shots, and out of more than ten ideas, only three will be posted. This is the first one. The next one will be a sequel of Invisible since a lot of people (including me) love that one. It was also going to be a failure but a request from Gakuto1991 gave me a great idea and it became something greater than we both hoped for. It probably won't take long to post that one. If the end of the lemon here feels a bit rushed, tell me. I'm going to fix it.**


	5. Invisible 2

**FINALLY! Sorry guys to have taken two months even though I said I was going to post it soon. The truth is that the second part of this story didn't satisfy me at all, so I had to erase and rewrite a better one. Then I had rewrite the intro for the same reasons. This one-shot ended up being longer than the previous one, and I'm sure it will be a pain to read but I can only hope you will like it. I will give my respect to anyone who can read this all at once. The amount of smut is really overwhelming. I don't know if it's better to read it at once or little by little. Tell me your opinion in the reviews for future reference. Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Luffy/Nami (hints of Zoro/Robin): Post-timeskip (after Luffy became Pirate King). Slightly matured Luffy.**_

 _ **Summary: Sequel of "Invisible"**_

* * *

 _ **Invisible 2**_

"It's hot…" Usopp muttered with his tongue out as he walked with Franky and Brook. They were currently in a plain island with a big town surrounded by a forest. The town itself was lovely and beautiful, so much that they should be admiring it, but the weather was seriously killing them.

"What a blazing sun! It could melt your skin! Ah, but I don't have any skin…"

"We are not in the mood for your jokes, Brook," Usopp retorted.

Franky drank some of the cola that was cooling in his stomach as he looked around. "You're exaggerating. It's not like we are in a desert… and the people here seems pretty used to it," the cyborg said as he watched the people walking around in very light clothes. Not like he was any different.

They walked a few minutes like that, until something caught the sharpshooter's attention.

"Hey guys, look at that." Usopp pointed at a wooden sign in front of a pathway to the forest.

Brook read it. "Warning. Troublesome creature living in the forest. Women should especially be wary of it…?"

"That's a weird warning," Franky said as he lifted his sunglasses. "If it's something that will cause you harm, people would normally write _dangerous_ and not _troublesome creature_. On top of that, it seems to target specially women?"

"Hey old man. Can you tell us what this warning is about?" Usopp asked to a nearby old man who was selling fruits.

"Hmm? Ah, this… Well, you don't have to worry, it's not anything dangerous."

"But why is this warning women specially?"

The old man smirked. "You will see if you bring a woman inside the forest, kiddo. I can assure you that you won't regret it."

"What do you mean?" Brook asked politely.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

Nami was exploring the island for the sake of her map. She was right now in a place surrounded by trees and it was very hard to walk with all these huge vines hanging in front of her, as well as the roots coming out of the ground. The heat wasn't helping her in any way. She pulled the hem of her top to get some fresh air as she was getting sticky from the sweat.

"Damn, why is this forest so huge?! I really should have dragged Luffy with me. Even if that moron didn't want to."

Her irritation seemed to reach peak levels as she thought about her captain. Nami had asked him out earlier so that they could spend time together, with the suggestive idea of staying at a hotel later, but he was clueless about all that and decided to hide in the dining room with Chopper to eat ice creams! He said that he will visit the island when it will get cooler.

She knew he was almost as weak as the doctor under the heat since he is rubber, so she can't really blame him. But he should know that it would be a _lot_ better to sweat it out by having their usual love-making sessions in a place where they don't need to be wary of the others. Humping and grinding deliciously against each other for hours until they get satisfied… The navigator shook her head as she was getting carried away by her thoughts.

Living on a ship where you can hardly get a private moment with your lover, even though he was so close, was a lot harder than you can imagine. She wasn't confident that she could concentrate 100% on her work, but she didn't want to waste time either. The sooner she get all the data, the sooner she can drag Luf... ahem, draw her map of the island.

As she continued walking in the forest, Nami felt like she stepped on something soft. She immediately looked at her feet.

"What's… this?"

She removed her foot and furrowed her brow when she got a clearer picture of what was under her foot. It was a sort of green substance in an almost oval shape.

"Looks like a big jelly… Why is there something like this here?" The navigator crouched down to look at it more closely. She gasped when she saw it move. "Wait! It's living?! I've never seen a creature like this."

Nami poked it with her index finger, a little cautiously in case it was something dangerous. As far as she could tell, the strange substance that makes its body wasn't harming her skin. She giggled and started poking it more.

"It's kinda cute."

After she poked it a few more times, the living jelly started to move away from her as if it was annoyed, making Nami stop teasing it.

"I'll have to tell about you to everyone." She stood up. "Now, let's go back to work."

But suddenly, before she could even blink, the jelly jumped high and fast on top of her chest.

"Eh?" her eyes widened a little.

Just as she wondered what it was doing, the material of her top around the jelly was starting to dissolve into nothing. Nami's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What?! What's happening?!"

Out of nowhere, more jellies were falling and coming out from behind the trees to jump on Nami until she was covered with them. She screamed and fell on her butt in surprise. But it wasn't until she noticed that her top and her skirt were staring to dissolve even more that she understood her upcoming predicament.

"No! This can't be…!"

Back in Usopp's group, Brook yelled at the old man.

"You mean there are Slimes in that forest?!"

"Oh, you sure know your stuff um… bone mask?"

"Slimes? You're not talking about that thing from Punk Hazard?" Franky asked to Brook.

"No, Franky-san! I admit that it looked like one, but real Slimes are different. Slimes are creatures that dissolve clothes by entering in contact with them! A TRULY MIRACULOUS CREATURE!"

"I'm surprised that it even exists…" Usopp sweat dropped. "What's the point of an organism that can only do that?"

"You don't understand anything Usopp-san! Slimes are men's dreams! Well, it's embarrassing if _you_ are the victim, but imagine seeing a woman getting her clothes dissolved in front of you! I never even thought I would get the chance of seeing that in real life. And you mean to tell me that those Slimes exist in this island?!"

"Well, some people say that those things are actually one and unique living being that can separate into many smaller ones," the old man corrected.

Franky agreed with that theory. "It would make sense… Caesar's pet was like that after all."

Usopp then gasped. "Wait a minute! What if that thing was actually created by that gas brain?!"

"Ah," Franky and Brook's jaws dropped at the same time.

Back to Nami, the orange-haired woman was sitting on the grass with her legs in a W position, looking helpless with teary eyes in the middle of the forest. The Slimes were all away, but Nami was left in her birthday suit as all of her clothes, including her underwear, were dissolved by that devilish creature. Only her high-heel sandals, her golden bracelet and her log pose were left intact. Not that it did anything to lessen her embarrassment.

"Oh my god... How can I move from here without clothes?! And how can I even ask for help?!"

This was clearly a critical situation. They even dissolved her bag and the clothes that were inside. Only her measuring tools and her Clima-Tact were spared. If she had a way to call Luffy or Robin to bring some clothes, it would help her a lot but they might get the same treatment as her before they even get to this place. And even if they managed to get here easily, there is no telling that they will be able to get out without being attacked again. Nami started to despair at the situation.

"If only I could become invisible… Wait… It's that!"

* * *

"Nami-san! Robin-san!" The joyous voice of the musician called for the females on the ship. He found Robin in the dining room with his captain and the doctor.

Robin looked at him with her usual sweet smile. "Do you have something interesting Brook?"

"Oh, yes Robin-san. If you don't mind, would you please accompany me to the forest? I have something great to show you."

Robin cocked a brow. "Really? Then maybe I shou-"

"Don't listen to him Robin! It's a trap!" Usopp yelled as he caught up to the skeleton.

"Usopp-san! Don't be such a joykill!"

"Would you please explain, Usopp?" Robin's smile went a bit darker when she heard Usopp say the word 'trap'. Depending on the story, she might not be gentle with Brook.

When Usopp finished the story, Brook was attached to the roof of the crow's nest so that he can 'comfortably' sunbath there for a few hours. As if it wasn't enough, Robin asked for Usopp's rotten eggs so that the skeleton can have a good time smelling them in the heat even if he didn't have any nose.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M REALLY SORRY ROBIN-SAN SO PLEASE HELP ME! I'M DYIIIIIING!"

Usopp gulped. "It must really be horrible if he don't even have time to crack a skull joke."

"He got it easy. If I wasn't a devil fruit user, I would have soaked him with hot boiling water too," Robin told him as she drank some ice coffee.

Luffy who was laying his head on the table grinned. "But that thing sounds really funny. What was it named again… Slime?"

"That does sound like something Caesar made out of a failed experience," Chopper uttered as he was fighting the heat more than the captain.

Robin smiled again and asked, "You don't want to bring Nami there Luffy? It could be fun."

"Hmm… I'm interested in that thing, but I don't need it to see Nami naked."

"Ow! Your words can hurt the heart of men who are desperate enough to need those creatures Luffy," Franky said as he smirked.

"I completely agree with Franky-san!" Brook said, sounding hurt.

Everyone turned at his voice and saw him floating above them in his soul form. "Please try to be a little considerate Luffy-san. It's not like I can get a partner at this age and with this body."

"Sorry…" Luffy actually apologized.

Robin sipped her ice coffee before looking at the green ghost. "Why are you here Brook?"

"Well, it was very painful to stay in my body so I decided to get out of it, yohohohohoho."

"I see… How forgetful can I be? I didn't add something important. Usopp, can you attach a sea stone handcuff to his bones?"

Usopp thought it was troublesome and scary to go against Robin's order so he just went with it.

"Wait! No! Usopp-san!" Brook followed Usopp in an attempt to stop him but he didn't succeed. The sharpshooter came back as Brook's punishment got worse since his strength was getting drained by the handcuff, under the sun and surrounded by the rotten eggs.

"I'm kinda worried that Zoro got lost and fell victim to the Slime," Chopper said as if nothing really happened to the musician.

Usopp grimaced. "I don't want to imagine that. Zoro is the type of guy who wears his dignity above his clothes. Without his clothes, he will lose his image."

"Shishishishi, that's true."

Robin giggled. "On the other hand, Luffy and Franky won't lose their dignity even if they walked around naked. If something happens to Zoro, we count on you two to help him."

"I think Zoro would be more happy if _you_ helped him."

"I would help too if it wasn't for this heat," Chopper said.

"If Sanji learned about the Slimes, he might have gone there in the hope of seeing a naked woman. But if he lost his clothes, he will lose his dignity too."

"You can leave him there. Any man that finds happiness in a woman's misfortune should just experience worse."

Usopp sweat-dropped. "You're pretty strict about it Robin. I don't want to imagine what you would have done to Brook if his plan worked out."

"Let's just say that… you would have hoped he had a third life."

Usopp and Franky gulped.

Luffy got out of the dining room as he had enough of just sleeping around. But it was still so hot outside. He didn't bother taking his captain cloak with him and was wearing his old cardigan since it was lighter.

"I wonder what Nami is doing…" he muttered.

The Pirate King concentrated his senses to find his navigator among the living beings on the island. But he immediately opened his eyes and looked at the lower deck with wide eyes when he felt Nami on the ship. He closed his eyes again and now he sensed her near the stairs. He cocked his eyebrow. Why… How can he sense her but couldn't see her? Unless she was invisible? It reminded him of his recent experience on an uninhabited island.

And as if to confirm his suspicion, Luffy saw the door of the Women's Quarters open and close on its own. He ran toward it, ignoring Brook's desperate call for help, and opened the door to see Nami standing butt naked as she was swirling her Clima-Tact for some reason. When she noticed him, her eyes widened.

"Luffy!"

Luffy entered inside and closed the door. He blinked as he noticed that she was wearing her sandals while covered in sweat and dirt.

"Nami?"

Nami covered her breasts and turned half around in reflex, with the Clima-Tact still in her hand. She blushed as she guessed what he must be thinking.

"You're wrong, Luffy! I can explain. I swear I didn't go out naked."

But Luffy just grabbed her shoulders, one of his hand over her tattoo as he asked, "You got attacked by the Slime?"

The navigator blinked. "Huh? Slime? What's that?"

A little later, while Nami was showering in front of her captain in the bathroom, Luffy explained to her what Usopp and the others learned on the island.

"I swear if I see that jelly again, I will burn it until there is not even a single bit remaining! I don't want to imagine what the other women experienced after getting attacked by that. I was lucky because I could become invisible, but not everyone can do that."

"By the way, how did you become invisible?"

Nami blinked and raised a brow as she wondered why he was asking this now of all times. It's not like it was the first time he saw it. She stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest, walking back toward her captain. "I just used my Mirage Tempo."

Luffy tilted his head, making Nami's eye twitch a little. Did he never even pay attention to her fights even once?

"How does it work?" he asked.

Nami sighed. "Well, I don't think you will understand but it won't hurt to tell you."

The navigator took her magic weapon and stood in front of him as she explained, "I can create mirages at my will by cooling the temperature in the air under certain conditions. To put it simply, I can create illusions. I wasn't actually invisible earlier. I just cloaked myself with a blanket of air to _deceive_ other people's eyes. Since you're the practical type, I will just show you."

Luffy watched how Nami swung her Clima-Tact before her and seemed to erase her own body with the tip of her magical staff. It was like seeing an artist draw big white lines over a finished work to erase it. She disappeared more and more with each swing, and the young man's eyes sparkled.

"Wow! You're like a witch, Nami!"

He quickly regretted those words when he saw Nami's still visible face get angry. She hit his head hard with her staff.

"At least call me a magician!"

"Sorry…"

When she was completely invisible, she talked again.

"The problem with this technique is that I can't enter in contact with someone while being invisible."

She suddenly reappeared with her chest pressed against his and was looking up at him with a sweet smile. "Because if I get too close to someone, that person will enter the cool air provoking the mirage and see me. To be honest, I tried to get back at you with this technique when you got invisible on me last time. But if I couldn't get close to you there was no point."

She pecked Luffy's lips and then got away from him, metaphorically out of his sight, before he started to feel some strong breeze. He watched as Nami appeared again while swirling her clima-tact like earlier.

"This is another weakness. A little strong wind can blow away my cover. Well, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be able to cancel this technique anyway. Guess I was also lucky that the temparature is at its peak today."

Luffy thought up with his mouth forming a straight line before he smirked. "Hey, Nami... I got a funny idea!"

* * *

A little later,

"Shishishishishi, you're right, no one can see us!"

"Luffy! Don't talk so loudly and don't get too much away from me! We could get out of the air!" Nami begged to his ears only, as she blushed red like an apple.

"That's not really a problem," he grinned.

"Maybe for you, but it is a big one for me! God, why did I have to give you that idea?!"

"Don't cry Nami. You can't help it."

"Don't say that when you're the one who basically forced me!"

Nami was walking together with Luffy in the town… butt naked… AGAIN! Comical tears fell as she clung to Luffy's arm. Sure at first she liked the idea of going in town to have some _fun_ with her captain while they were invisible, but she didn't expect to walk around without clothes a second time. Worst of all was that she was the only one naked. Luffy was dressed normally and he seemed to enjoy teasing and torturing her by doing things that could provoke people to notice them.

Well, in Luffy's case, he was just really fascinated by the whole situation. Last time he was invisible in an uninhabited island so he didn't get to have fun with people as much as he wanted. The only thing Nami could do was to stuck to her lover no matter what by never letting go of his arm. Luffy didn't seem to mind since he clearly liked the way she hugged it, which means with his arm between her round, firm and soft breasts.

Nami's tits shook each time they moved abruptly to avoid some people from walking into them. The sneaky captain made sure to not have her rest even for a second as he twisted his wrist before flicking softly her clitoris.

" _Mmm_!" The navigator moaned with closed lips before Luffy inserted his middle finger inside her and stroked her clit with his thumb, making Nami purr in pleasure.

A passerby stopped for a second to look around when he heard some sound… but he shrugged and continued walking. In the other hand Luffy and Nami had to stop walking since Nami couldn't walk with her captain's hand between her legs.

"Luffy…! You can't…here," she whispered with shaky breaths.

Luffy kissed her head without stopping his fingers. "You're so wet Nami. Bad girl."

" _Mmm!_ This is unfair! I'm the only one naked here. _Ah!_ "

Luffy pulled away from Nami's hold, his hand leaving her pussy at the same time. He turned to face her and watched how she bit her lip in need for him to pleasure her again despite all the complaints. He took the navigator in his arms, letting her rest against his bare chest, and kissed her head. "Is that the only reason?" the captain asked with an innocent smile but his eyes showed a playful glint.

Nami's eyes widened. She looked up at him with overflowing lust and whispered, "Meany… You _knew_ that I've been tempting you a lot the last few days…"

"Shishishishishi."

"Why didn't you make a move then?! Even when I was showering earlier, I tried to play cool and tempt you but you still didn't do anything," she said with a pout.

Luffy grinned. "Sorry. It was kinda fun to look at you seduce me while acting like you didn't care."

Nami felt frustrated, but she didn't show it on her face. For some reason, she felt more aroused and happier than anything. At least, he noticed her attempts to seduce him. That was more than enough for her.

Luffy slid his hands down Nami's back to caress her bare, small and perfectly well-shaped bubble ass cheeks, causing the navigator to stop breathing for a second as she pressed her slim, sexy figure further against her captain. Their chests flattened against each other, they both bit their lower lips without breaking eye contact.

Luffy led Nami to the side of the road and pushed her against a wall, before moving his knee between her legs. The navigator felt one the hands on her butt run down between her legs to rub her dripping wet entrance from behind. Luffy suppressed Nami's voice from coming out with his own lips when he slid his middle finger back inside her. His jean short was also providing friction to her clit on the front whenever he rubbed his knee between her thighs. This was more than the navigator could even bear. Even Luffy's deep kiss couldn't completely suppress her moans.

Her voice full of love, Nami whispered, "Luffy, I…"

"Bad girls need punishment."

"What do you...?"

The hand that was still fondling her butt left it for a few seconds, before coming back with a loud spank. *Smack*

"Ahhn!"

The street was filled with townspeople but it was pretty quiet, because everyone was tired and lazy under the heat. So Luffy's slap and Nami's moan were heard by more than one people there. Nami slapped her hand over her mouth and looked around half in panic.

"Hmm? What was that?"

They all looked around to find the origin of the sounds. Fortunately for her, everyone saw a middle-aged woman shake some wet cloth before hanging it on a thread from her window. They guessed that she was the one who caused the slap sound.

Nami sighed in relief but Luffy was paying no attention to any of them in the first place. He was sucking on Nami's neck as he continued his ministrations, making her hug his head and moan in his hair. However, her mind was more concerned about Luffy's spank. She couldn't believe the effects it had on her body. She felt her knees buckle, her insides wrap tighter around Luffy's finger, and her clit and nipples stiffened so much that she could cum in no time if Luffy played more with them. Moreover her rear wanted to be smacked again even though the previous hit was still stinging her.

"How was it, Nami? If you want, I can do it again," her lover said with a knowing grin.

Luffy kissed her lips; the two entangled their tongues together immediately as Nami wrapped her arms around his neck. Nami started grinding needily against Luffy's knee as she nibbled his lower lip before pressing their lips again.

"Luffy…" she whispered in need and Luffy responded with his act. He smacked her perfect, petite ass one more time, but harder.

" _Nnh~_! Oh my god, this is so…" Nami shook in pleasure as this one felt ten times more painful but a hundred times better. Her sex tightened again as it pulled Luffy's fingers in. Nami realized for the first time in her life that she might actually be a huge masochist.

She sighed, albeit not looking really depressed. She can reflect on it later but now she had something else on mind.

"Luffy…please..." The navigator gently pushed Luffy away before she lifted one knee to her chest, moved her hand between her legs and opened herself to show her pink, watering walls to her captain. Her face red with lust and embarassment, she whispered, "Look here… Your personal pussy had enough of your fingers. So it's desperately itching for _something_ else…"

Luffy licked his lips as he looked like a predator preparing to jump on his prey, making Nami's clit and her pussy walls throb even more. Yup, she was a masochist who loved being dominated by her captain.

"Not yet. You forgot to do something here," Luffy smirked as he pointed toward his pants.

Nami whimpered since the young captain refused her after all the embarrassing things she just did and said for him. But this also thrilled her to no end. Nami kneeled down and made quick work of Luffy's shorts, releasing his erection in front of her hungry gaze. She started showering it with kisses, from the tip all the way to its base and back to the tip, giving a few licks in the way. She sucked the place just under the tip as if it was the juiciest part of Luffy's cock.

"Luffy… How does it feel?" Nami asked as she slowly licked the frenulum while stroking his rock-hard length with her hand.

"Great. Suck more on it," he ordered with a face almost as red and eyes almost as clouded as Nami's.

The orange-haired woman nodded a little too fast before she gobbled half of his cock. She moved her head back and forth while sucking and licking his hot rod lustfully. Her free hands went to her breasts and between her legs to fondle her nipples and her clit. She couldn't believe that she was sucking Luffy's dick in the middle of a town, in broad daylight, while masturbating and it didn't even bother or embarrass her. Right now in her world, there was only her and Luffy. The rest didn't matter.

Luffy grabbed a handful of her hair as Nami gave him a mind-blowing blowjob. She was taking his cock in deeper and deeper but stayed still when his tip went deep down her throat. She wasn't able to take in everything since it was too long but she was close to it. Nami took Luffy's throbbing member out of her mouth and choked lightly. His length hit her face at the same time and she chuckled before she moved down to catch Luffy's balls in her mouth.

Luffy purred but tucked her hair up as he said, "Stand up Nami. I'm ready now."

Nami didn't waste any time. She stood up and was about to jump on him but Luffy said "Put your hands on the wall."

She looked sad but she didn't argue. This was a punishment after all. She didn't remember how it ended up that way though.

The young navigator put her hands on the wall and shyly lifted her hips after spreading her legs a little. Luffy kneeled down in front of her and spread her nether lips with his thumbs, noting how much Nami was aching for a good fuck by her throbbing labia and clitoris. Her walls also kept loosening and tightening as if they had a mind of their own. The captain stuck his tongue inside and tasted her juice before the main act. He probed her vagina with his slick member as Nami shook and let out slightly loud moans while pressing her rear against Luffy's face.

"Don't forget that there are people here Nami," he said as he sucked her clitoris.

"I-I know," Nami answered, but she honestly forgot about the people around them. If Luffy didn't warn her, she was sure she would have moaned without restraints when he will start fucking her.

"Okay." Luffy stood up and positioned his tip near her entrance. "I made you wait."

"You sure did…"

"Are you mad?"

Nami was silent for a moment until she said, "Just shut up and do it."

Luffy smirked. He smacked Nami's ass again.

" _Mnah_?!"

"Where are your manners, bad girl?"

Nami almost wanted to hit her head against the wall when Luffy talked about manners, but what had the control over her body was not her pride. It was her lust and her unconditional love for her captain.

"Please…" she moved a hand from the wall to her pussy and spread one lip. "Fuck this slutty pussy with your big cock, Captain. Mess me up!"

Luffy grinned. "Well spoken girl. Like a pirate!" In one thrust, Luffy slid all the way to Nami's womb. He had to bit his lips since her pussy literally clung to his hard member from every side.

Looking overly blissful, Nami managed to keep quiet and continued to do so as Luffy started humping her crazy. She breathed shakily with her mouth open, doing her best to not let out any sound, and looked at her feet with moist eyes as she bent over while feeling Luffy slid in and out of her in an _amazing_ rhythm. Her breasts kept bouncing with each thrust as they hung down from her chest. But Nami had most of her brain focused on the addictive friction in her core. She wanted it faster. Rougher. Rough until she couldn't stand anymore. That's when Luffy did something rough that she didn't expect.

*SMACK*

" _Ahhh!_ "

After giving her a spank she didn't expect, Luffy caressed her cheek to decrease the pain. But he understood that it wasn't really needed since her inner walls constricted even more around him. He slapped the other cheek without stopping his hips and caressed it instinctively.

"Nami… Do you really love it when I spank you?"

Nami blinked since he started speaking like his usual self. He acted like a different person during most of this session.

"What if…I said yes?"

Luffy smirked. "Then you will get more," he just said and smacked her ass again.

Biting her lips, Nami endured Luffy's sinful acts but relished them at the same time. She's been on the edge her first orgasm to cum with Luffy, but she might not be able to endure anymore. Luffy leaned over her bent body and grabbed her swaying breasts with his two hands before tweaking her nipples.

" _Mmmmh_! Luffy, I'm close!"

Luffy groaned, "Me too!"

He sped up his thrusts and smacked his hips against hers stronger to reach deeper, if it was even possible. Nami's mind was going blank as the tip of his cock kept kissing her womb as if it was trying to open it by force. She barely managed to stutter a few words in that state of pure ecstasy.

"Lu-Luffy… _ngh_ … Please… _mmmmh!_ …h-hug me! _"_ The young captain hesitated for a second without ever slowing down, before nodding.

He quickly pulled out of Nami, and with a speed that didn't make her feel the loss, he turned her around and lifted her with his hands under her thighs, pushing the navigator to the wall and burying himself again inside her. Nami moaned with her eyes closed in pure bliss, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Luffy resumed moving his hips at the same speed while listening to Nami hotly whispering her absolute love for him in his ear. That alone made him harder than ever and he could tell that his lover was appreciating it as much, if not more than him.

"Yes Luffy… Don't leave a single drop out! Fill me! I love you!"

"Nami!"

"LUFFYYYYYY~!" Nami's toes curled impossibly and her mind went completely blank as Luffy's seeds flowed into her.

She didn't know how much time passed since she and Luffy climaxed. But seeing how her marvelous captain was kissing her forehead and rubbing her head by the time she could see again, she guessed that she was out for a few seconds.

She smiled fondly at him, looking very satisfied, but his hips were still moving a bit so the future Pirate Queen started to feel aroused again.

That was when Nami noticed something odd. Many people were silent in the street and looking toward them. She freaked out for a moment and looked around, but she sighed in relief when she noticed that the Mirage Tempo didn't break away.

A group of housewives were whispering to each other.

"You heard that, madam? Doing it at this time of the day is really indecent. They seem to be young people judging from that voice."

"I wonder it came from which house? All windows are open so it's hard to tell."

"I know the heat is horrible today but those young ones need to show some restraints!"

"Am I the only one who heard the name 'Luffy'? Isn't that the name of the Pirate King?"

"The Pirate King? No way. You must have misheard it with 'Lucy'."

"But it was a woman who shouted that name."

"Lesbians?"

Nami blushed as she realized that they completely forgot suppressing their voices toward the end. Especially her. Even without that, she should have guessed that they could hear the sounds of Luffy smacking his hips against hers. Now there were a few dozen of people standing and looking at the building just behind them, thinking that the sound came from there. She cupped Luffy's cheeks and made him look at her since he was still doing his own business, kissing her face and gently moving his hips with his already hard cock inside her.

"Luffy... _hnn_...it's not like I hate what you're doing but we need to change place."

Luffy blinked and looked behind him at the people. "What? It's not like they can see us so there is no problem in remaining here," he said with a grin.

A small vein popped on Nami's head but she calmly whispered, "How can I feel comfortable under those stares? I want to make _more_ love with you too, but let's change place first."

Luffy nodded and pulled away from Nami, both feeling a bit lonely after separating. Nami covered her breasts and her crotch because people were still staring at their direction, while Luffy grabbed his shorts on the floor. He then blinked.

"Nami, I've got a problem. I can't wear my shorts."

Nami blinked before she looked at his shorts.. She assumed that it was the problem, but the _real_ problem was just beside it. She blushed, before pulling Luffy a few meters away from people's stares.

"Leave it to me," the orange-haired woman said before kneeling down.

She leaned her head toward Luffy's hips and took his half-limp cock in her mouth, licking and sucking on it to make it clean. She made sure to lick beneath his foreskin and sucked hard on the tip, in case there was still some of his semen remaining inside. When she was done, Luffy put his shorts back on. But the problem was that he turned rock hard again since the sight of his navigator cleaning him diligently with her mouth was heavenly. Nami was so cute, gorgeous and sexy that he wanted to take her again immediately. But moving somewhere else could actually be more exciting.

"Nami?" Luffy called when he was about to walk but his navigator was standing still, looking away with a blush on her face. "What's wrong?"

Nami didn't answer or even move. Luffy walked closer to her and surrounded her waist with his arms, asking again what was wrong.

She clenched her thighs together as she whispered, "It's…leaking…"

"What?"

"It's leaking!" she repeated, her hands going down her body.

Luffy grimaced as he understood what she was talking about. "I won't clean it for you."

"I know you would not!" Nami yelled with sharp teeth, before she sighed. "Really… Why are men disgusted to do something we women do easily for you?"

Luffy didn't know if other women did it as easily as Nami, but he tried to come up with an answer. "Because our stuff looks way more gross?"

Nami sweat-dropped. "…Maybe…that sounds logic. Anyway, I can't walk like this. We need to find a restroom or a hotel to clean this. Might as well take a shower if we get in a hotel for free. And I need some clothes. I don't want to get used to stay naked in public."

"Shishishi, I can kinda see that happening with you."

Nami pinched his cheek. "Stop joking and bring me to a hotel."

"Ok." Luffy lifted Nami bridal-style and told her teasingly, "Try to keep it inside."

"Shut up!" Nami blushed as Luffy started to walk, still invisible for the people around them.

* * *

Later, Luffy and Nami were walking hand in hand in the shopping street. Nami was still naked but she took a shower in the hotel room they 'borrowed _'_ , by taking the key without permission, and now the navigator really wanted to wear some clothes. As for Luffy, he completely cooled down from earlier. Nami didn't let him shower with her or even use the bed of the hotel room together, so they did nothing naughty for a while. But that was not what bothered him.

He whined, "Namiii, I thought you just wanted to get some clothes. Why do you want to go shopping?"

"Shhh! Don't forget that we're still invisible! And that was my intention from the start you know. I wanted to go on a date with you and buy things, but you stayed on the ship. So I decided to leave shopping for the evening and work on the map of the island. But that stupid jelly got in my way. Well…since we were able to go on date sooner, I guess I should thank it?"

Luffy clearly didn't look pleased by the idea of shopping. Especially with Nami. He loved her but he prefer go shopping with any other guy of the crew if it avoided going with her. How can girls appreciate such an overly boring activity? Nami kissed him on the cheek before hugging his arm as they walked.

"Don't worry. I've thought of some plans that will make you enjoy shopping with me from now on."

Luffy blinked. Now that picked his curiosity.

But before that, he had to ask, "Nami…don't tell me you will steal all the things you want to buy right?"

"Of course not, dummy. That won't be shopping if I stole everything for free. But I cant buy things naked either. So first we need to get inside a shop, take some clothes for me so I can wear them, and then I will lift the Mirage Tempo and start shopping."

"Ohh," Luffy uttered as he understood her plans.

"But that doesn't stop me from pickpocketing and bargaining though," Nami said with a wide grin as she held money she stole from passersby between her fingers. She put it in Luffy's shorts pocket as he sweat-dropped from her slyness.

It didn't take long for them to find a shop for women's clothes and walk inside. The shop was filled with young to middle-aged women. It was almost odd to see so many in one shop, but it wasn't uncomfortable since the air-conditioner was on. The navigator shivered as she was still naked.

While Luffy looked around uninterested, Nami seemed to look for something other than the clothes. When she found her objective, she smirked.

"Good, there don't seem to be any attendant…"

"What?" Luffy blinked as he looked at the direction Nami was staring.

"Nothing. Let's pick clothes. Make sure that we don't get too close to anyone or they will see us," she whispered.

Luffy nodded. After picking a whole pile of clothes and a few pair of underwear discreetly (so that people don't see things disappear mysteriously), Nami dragged Luffy to the place she was checking earlier. She dragged him all the way to the back and opened the curtain before pushing her captain inside.

Luffy blinked as he wondered what he was doing in the fitting room. Nami entered behind him and closed the curtain. She took her Clima-Tact out of nowhere and lifted the mirage, finally making them visible again. Not that it changed much for them in this situation since they were hidden.

"Sit down on the stool, Luffy," Nami whispered softly, even thought the shop was quite noisy with all the people inside.

Luffy did as Nami said before she put all the clothes on his lap and picked only a pair of underwear and a dress.

The captain watched silently as his navigator started putting on her pink panties without even turning away from him, giving him a delicious view of her boobs when she bent down in front of him. She then put on a bra, and checked the mirror to see if it was good.

Luffy felt the blood flow down between his legs as he blushed a little. Even though they had nothing to hide to each other, he couldn't help but ask, "You sure I shouldn't wait outside?"

Nami sighed with a fond expression, as if saying 'dummy' to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to his ear. "You really think I made you sit here without reasons?"

Luffy didn't say any more. Nami pecked his lips before taking the white dress and putting it on. It was a small, cute sundress that stopped around the middle of her thighs and hugged her curves.

She spun around and asked, "How is it?"

"You look really cute," he said with a smile. The huge blush he saw on her surprised face made him laugh softly.

Nami breathed long as if to regain her senses. She was already about to leap on him even though the fun was just starting. She didn't take a shower with her captain earlier just so that she could think about some plans for her date. Her plans were particularly naughty today. Just thinking about them made her a bit hot. But she was nearly about to screw all of them when Luffy called her cute.

She took off her dress and her bra before picking some tight black jeans and a white tank top. She made sure to wear them seductively and showed off her long shapely legs as Luffy watched her.

"This jean is a bit tight for my butt… Luffy, can you pull this up for me?"

The young captain blinked before nodding to her. He stood up behind her and caught her hips, before pulling her pants up. He never understood how she could wear something so tight, but he would be lying if he said that she didn't look sexy as hell on it.

While he was at it, Nami also asked him to check if her tank top was straightened, using the poor excuse of not being able to see under her breasts even though there was a mirror in the room.

She continued this game as Luffy watched her wear a few other clothes, mostly innocent ones as she didn't want to provoke his inner beast to wake up yet, even if watching her change her clothes was relatively arousing on its own. Nami felt like this game could turn into an habit. A tent was already up in Luffy's shorts, but Luffy started to get used to it and was now watching his lover with his head resting on the palm of his hand, smiling as he enjoyed the show. Nami smiled too and decided to go to the next step.

She stripped off her current clothes before wearing some short shorts and a pink, silky, Tamika top that exposed her back and did wonder on her huge breasts. She felt like the way her top hugged her round firm breasts and the way her back was completely exposed will be very effective against Luffy. And it did.

After a few seconds of staring while she checked herself on the mirror, flicking her hair, Luffy stood up behind Nami. He pulled her in his arms and plunged his head in her neck before breathing in. Nami sighed pleasantly, closing her eyes as Luffy showered her neck with kisses, before placing her hands over his. She could feel his hard on against her hips and it was already making her wet.

That's when Nami's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Wait, Luffy!"

Luffy blinked when Nami got away from his arms. She blushed and said, "J-Just wait a minute. I need to do something first."

She stripped off her shorts to take off her panties, before putting the same shorts back on. She took her panties and bra, along with a few other pair of underwear just in case, and walked out of the fitting room in haste. She returned a few minutes later, before making sure to close the curtain.

"What was wrong, Nami?"

Nami blushed again and looked away. "I can't show some wet panties at the cash register. So I went to buy them first…"

It took almost a whole minute for Luffy to understand what Nami meant as she slid her panties back on. He almost had a fit of laughter when he got it.

"Shut up! Don't laugh or someone might notice us!" the orange-haired woman yelled with a huge blush. She wished she had thought about it earlier.

Luffy calmed down as he turned Nami around and pulled her back to him.

"I love you sooo much!"

"…It sounds like you're mocking me you know," she said with a vein popping on her head.

Ignoring what she said, Luffy nimbled Nami's ear before kissing her neck, turning her on again, then smooched his way down her back slowly with countless of soft kisses. The navigator shivered when the cool air of the shop hit each spots where the warmth of Luffy's lips lingered on her back. The same warmth was flowing toward her chest as if it was filling it with love, but stiffening her nipples with need.

Nami's back always looked alluring to Luffy, but this shirt was making it even better. She moaned as his hands traced the same path as his lips on a wider range, before parting ways on the sides of her thin waist, sneaking under her top, and joining again on the other side to cup the bottom of her deliciously soft tits.

" _Mmh_ , Luffy~…" Nami arched her back, pressing her mounds into his hands as she quietly moaned his name. She could see the form of his hands through her silky top as he rolled her tits. It was an unexpected turn-on that the ginger-haired woman welcomed with very much pleasure.

Her captain started tweaking her nipples in a way that she loved all too much to resist. She begged him to do it again as Luffy kissed the butt crack sticking out from her shorts. He happily obliged.

Luffy stood back up and continued to fondle her buxom mounds while kissing and licking her neck. Nami pulled his head to kiss him deeply as they were both ready to fuck each other's brains out. But the navigator stopped him.

"Wait Luffy… Don't be impatient… I still have a lot more in store for you."

"But Nami…" Luffy whispered as he unconsciously moved his hips against her butt.

Nami did her best to resist even as Luffy stared so needily at her. She could feel him mold her breasts into different shapes without hurting her even a bit, while his thumbs and index fingers pinched her nipples. His hands were gentle despite the clear desire to ravage Nami, showing in his eyes.

She closed her eyes to think a little while Luffy kept enticing her with his touch, making a river flow down between her legs.

After _deep_ reflection, Nami came to a decision, _"You know what... Screw the plan!"_

The orange-haired woman turned around in Luffy's arms and jumped with her legs around his waist before kissing him hotly as he caught her with his hands under her ass. Her tongue darted in his mouth and kissed her captain long enough to make him weak in the knees, and sit abruptly on the stool. The impact made Luffy's bulge dig in Nami's crotch and they jolted at the unexpected surge of pleasure. She rolled her hips while exchanging saliva with him.

Nami then got up from Luffy's lap before kneeling down in front of him. She kissed his abs while her free hands opened his shorts to release his hard member. As soon as it was out, she massaged it with her tongue while lustfully looking up at her dear captain.

"Nami!"

His blissful expression only made the navigator hotter, and desperately wanting to see more of it.

Without further ado, she took Luffy's length in her mouth and moved her head up and down as fast as she could. Luffy groaned before he looked at Nami's back. It was kinda hot to see her give him a head while wearing a backless top. He ran his fingers on her bare back as Nami lapped over the tip of his cock, both feeling their temperature increase by the second.

As she kept licking him, Nami noticed one of the clothes she wanted to try on for Luffy on the floor, and she smirked. She decided to wear it for him after making him cum.

"Nami!" Luffy came inside Nami's mouth as he held her head against him, his entire length completely engulfed as he couldn't even see the base of his shaft. It only took two minutes for him to cum thanks to Nami's skilful tongue and techniques. She effortlessly gulped down his semen little by little as he kept pouring in, and she sucked his manhood until there was not even a single drop left on it.

She exhaled satisfyingly after taking his length out, sitting down on the floor and licking her lips. "Now I guess it's my turn?"

Luffy didn't answer. He just stood up and pulled Nami up too, before pining her to the fitting room's wall.

But Nami stopped her captain even as she bit her lip and looked so lustfully at him. "Close your eyes for a minute, baby. I've got something good for you."

Luffy blinked before he did what she said, giving her some space too. He heard some rustling and wondered what Nami was doing until she told him to open his eyes. His eyes widened as soon as he opened them.

Nami was wearing a very loose, turquoise color, off the shoulder crop top and some white short shorts with a yellow chain around her hips ( **A/N** : "One piece **special** color spread" first pic on google image). The hem of her top and the end of her short sleeves were wavy, exactly like Luffy's red cardigan. Her neck and shoulders were exposed, showing off half of her tattoo along with her creamy, smooth skin that Luffy loved so much. But what surprised him was how loose her cloth was despite being so small. He'd probably see her nipples if he just flicked the hem.

Luffy suddenly grabbed her waist and kneeled down in front of Nami. He licked his lips when he looked up and saw the underside of her boobs from that angle. It was so sexy that Luffy had to restrain himself from trying to devour her mounds.

"Looks like you like it," Nami said with a bright smile and a small blush on her cheeks. His hungry stare made her rub her thighs together. Each second seemed like torture as she wished to have Luffy's mouth mess up certain parts of her body more than anything. She ran her fingers through his hair as she encouraged him to move.

"Nami… How do you want it?"

The navigator tilted her head in confusion, so he asked her again.

"You want me to do it fast like you did to me… or do you want me to tease you?"

Nami felt her pussy clench a bit at his now clearer question. Both options were promising her a _great_ time. As much as she wanted a very quick relief to stop her wetness from spreading further, she relished the idea of Luffy teasing her even more. She didn't hesitate to chose.

"Tease me…if you can of course," she dared with a smirk, knowing full well that she never stood a chance when her captain teased her seriously.

But it was also so thrilling to see how much Luffy himself can endure, as his body wanted nothing more than to feel her curvy figures, bit into her neck, and grind hard into her wet pussy until she fell unconscious... She absent-mindedly moaned when she wondered if he would continue even after she was out. She remember having some wet dreams after a long love-making session, so maybe Luffy continued to ravage her after she fell asleep. For some reason, that excited her a lot.

Luffy smirked and grabbed Nami's shapely legs to her surprise, as she expected him to grope her breasts first. He lifted her off the floor, still kneeling in front of her, and put both of her thighs on his shoulders with his head between them. He was directly facing Nami's clothed crotch. Nami blushed a deep red when she guessed what Luffy was about to do.

"Mmmnn!"

She smacked her hand over her mouth to suppress a loud moan when he buried his face between her legs like she thought.

Luffy breathed into the rough fabric of her short shorts as he could smell her arousal through it. Nami pushed his head more into her crotch as she leaned her back against the wall and bit her lips. She started rolling her hips while Luffy held her thighs firmly on his shoulders, but Nami couldn't help but whine because of the white shorts that was hindering Luffy's mouth from kissing her wet, throbbing folds. It wasn't the type of shorts that she could just push aside to expose her pussy too. She regretted not wearing a skirt instead of her shorts. Although she felt like Luffy left it on purpose.

Luffy seemed pretty satisfied by the position as he pushed his nose against the navigator's crotch. Nami's arousal intoxicated him so much that he could drown in it. Yet, her usual scent made him feel at ease and he wanted to sleep as if he was resting with his head on her lap.

The sensation of her soft, creamy thighs around his head was just heavenly too. It was spreading through his entire body as if his whole self was trapped between her thighs. Honestly he could stay or even sleep in this position for a few hours, but he wasn't sadistic enough to forget his navigator.

Luffy put Nami down before standing slowly, bringing his hands up her body in a teasing manner until he reached her chest. Nami bit her lower lip while being blinded by lust, when her captain grabbed her breasts under her crop top. She arched her back into him and pulled his shirt, sliding a leg between his as she forced him to trap her against the wall. She wanted to kiss him badly but Luffy was more focused on her breasts, not that she was complaining. He carefully kneaded her boobs with his fingers as she grinded her hips on his knee.

Luffy unzipped Nami's short shorts and plunged a hand in her panties, before thrusting his middle and ring fingers into her wet entrance. The young captain then moved his head down to her breasts, breathing hotly before them, and the navigator obediently pulled the hem of her crop top up to expose her erect pink tits. Luffy immediately caught one in his mouth while his other hand went around Nami's back to catch the other.

Nami was delighted as Luffy pleasured both her nipples, while fingering her pussy hard and rolling her clit with his thumb. He was going all out as if he already forgot the whole deal about teasing her. But Nami held on as she didn't want to orgasm too fast. She loved having Luffy pleasure her like this. She hung on for another painfully long minute until it was getting unbearable for her.

"Luffy…I-I'm…!"

Luffy slightly bit Nami's nipple and rammed his hand into her, rubbing the tip of his fingers against her g-spot until she came hard, squeezing his fingers. Nami gripped his hair and shook uncontrollably as she orgasmed. She faintly hoped that she wouldn't soak her shorts too much.

After that, Luffy freed Nami but he held her hips so that she wouldn't fall on the floor. They looked with clouded, half-lidded eyes at each other.

"Nami…"

Nami closed her eyes and was about to slide down her shorts, when she suddenly heard a woman's voice outside.

"Looks like that big slime appeared again..."

"You mean the boss slime?" another woman asked.

The two froze. Whoever it was, they seemed to be pretty close to their fitting room.

"Yeah. But there are some people who say that all the slimes on the island are actually one with that thing."

"Is there someone trying to get rid of it?"

"It's harmless so the men say that they don't really need to kill it. But in truth, they just want to see naked women asking for their help. That's the only reason why they still didn't try to kill it."

"They are horrible!"

"Well, we can't say much about them since our business is getting better thanks to that monster… Let's just go back to work," the woman -seemingly someone working in the shop- said with a sigh.

Luffy blinked after hearing that conversation. And Nami's eyes were twitching.

"I see… so that thing appeared huh…" she whispered in a very angry tone.

"…Nami?"

"Sorry Luffy, but we have a job. Let's go exterminate that wicked creature!"

Luffy's jaw dropped. "Eh~?!"

* * *

Luffy was pouting as he and Nami entered the thick forest and walked up the mountain...after they went back to the ship discreetly to leave the clothes Nami bought in the shop.

The navigator didn't want to get her clothes melted again by the Slime, so she cast her Mirage Tempo one more time and made the pirate couple invisible as soon as they got out of the shop. Although she was not sure it would work since the small slimes didn't have any eyes. She shook her head when the image of Brook flashed in her mind.

As for Luffy, he was pouting because Nami was the only one who got relief just before they left the shop. He got hard again from pleasuring his navigatorn and it's actually the second time he had to walk with a hard on today.

It sure wasn't going to settle down by itself this time because of Nami's outfit. She changed her soaked panties with a fresh pair, but she was still wearing the loose, turquoise crop top that made him look at her with hungry eyes. She also changed her white short shorts with even smaller ones, one that basically looked like panties, saying that the one she wore before got a bit soaked along with her underwear.

He knew the weather was hot and that they were going to be invisible, so he didn't mind her wearing a revealing outfit… but it was still hard for Luffy to control himself.

His eyes couldn't look away from Nami's booty when she was climbing up a giant root. Her legs were open and her ass was sticking out of her shorts so he had a great view from behind. And when she told him to catch her from the other side, he didn't expect to have his face meet her braless bosom when she jumped down on him, making him fall along with her. He watched how her boobs jiggled as she straddled him on the ground.

Luffy looked up at Nami, and saw her smile at him with a faint hint of lust in her eyes. He quickly understood that she has been doing all of this on purpose. A smirk formed on his lips.

The captain sat up and exposed Nami's round breasts easily before closing his lips around her nipple. The navigator arched her back, looking up at the sky with a soft, suppressed moan as he hugged her waist. She slowly straightened her back and looked down at Luffy sucking her tits, brushing his hair before placing a kiss on his head.

"Can't wait?" she asked as if talking to a child.

Luffy softly bit Nami's nipple, making her thighs twitch while her hips unconsciously started to search something to press between her legs. The young man ran his hand up and down her back, while his other hand brought Nami's hips a bit closer to his, the tent on his shorts merely touching her core.

Luffy pulled his head away from her mounds and stared into her eyes while caressing her barely covered ass. "You decide…" he answered with a string of saliva linking his lips to her nipple.

Nami bit her lips. She didn't do all that so that he would entrust the decision to her. It defeated the whole purpose of teasing him. She wanted to feel again the thrill of Luffy taking her without her permission. So she said, "Not now. I don't feel like it." She lied.

Luffy sighed and rested his head in her cleavage. Nami resisted with all her might the need to hug his head, squirm her body around and press his erection against her. She was about to stand up when they both heard some leaves rustling and people approaching. It was a young couple.

The woman laughed. "Really? You seem to have an interesting crew."

"Of course. But I wish I could sail along with a charming woman like you…" a man's voice that they found too familiar said.

"I also wish I had a handsome gentleman like you in my crew."

"Ohhhh! Your words are the greatest gift I could ever acquire, my goddess!"

The woman giggled.

Luffy and Nami stood up, the latter pulling down her crop top with a blush as the wind hit her wet nipple, before they saw Sanji walking with an unknown woman deep in the forest. Luffy grinned at the sight of his cook.

"Oi, San-"

Nami immediately hushed him with a hand on his mouth before she whispered, "Idiot! Did you forget that we are invisible?"

Luffy placed his fist on his palm as he mumbled something obvious against her hand, while the orange-haired woman sighed.

"I wonder what Sanji-kun is doing here though…"

They both watched as the blonde cook was looking around as if searching for something particular. Something ticked in Nami's head. She looked at Sanji, then the buxom female pirate captain, before her curious expression turned into disgust toward the cook as she said, "Don't tell me…"

"Maybe he wants to see the slime?" Luffy said nonchalantly, although he was not so far from the truth.

Nami put a hand on her forehead as a vein appeared on it. "I don't think he _just_ want to see it."

Luffy tilted his head.

Then suddenly…

"NAMI-SWAAAAN~! Were you searching for me~? Did I miss you that much~?"

A shiver ran up Nami's spine as she instinctively took a small step back.

Sanji blinked before he started looking around. "Huh? I don't see Nami-san anywhere… Was it my imagination?"

Nami was creeped out by the fact that Sanji could somehow sense her, so she hid behind Luffy's back.

The cook then remembered the woman captain with him and turned to see her look suspiciously at him.

"Who is this 'Nami'?" she asked almost angrily.

But that didn't faze Sanji even a bit. He swooned. "Could it be that you're jealous, my sweetheart~?"

"Don't change the topic! Who is she?! You said that you only have eyes for me!"

Luffy and Nami sweat-dropped. She clearly doesn't know Sanji enough if she believed that.

This time, Sanji started to panic a little and became serious. "Nami-san is just my comrade. I swear! You're just misunderstanding my dear!"

"Liar!"

"I swear I'm saying the truth!"

"As if I could believe you after the way you acted just now!"

Her words left Sanji speechless. He lit his cigarette to calm down and give himself some time to think.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you one detail…"

The woman blinked at him, and the invisible couple blinked too while looking a little curious. They found the whole scene kinda entertaining so they couldn't just look away from this private moment. Though none of them knew why they were hiding behind a large tree when they were supposed to be invisible.

"I know I'm dumb for not telling you this first but… in truth, Nami-san is a MAN!"

Luffy, Nami and the woman's eyes widened as wide as saucers at Sanji's declaration. Luffy immediately turned his head toward Nami with an expression of extreme shock and almost looking grossed out. Nami smashed his head deep in the tree as she instantly knew what he was thinking.

"What?" the female captain uttered.

"Yes… She…I mean **_he_** is a man. So you don't have any reason to get jealous my dear," Sanji acted gentlemanly, but his face was covered in sweat. He was thankful about today's weather for once since he could cleverly hide his fear in the heat. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Nami-san heard what he just said.

Behind him, Nami was annoyed beyond belief. Not only Sanji involved her in his personal problem for no reason, but he had the balls to say in front of Luffy that she was a MAN, making **_her_ ** man look at her with fear and disgust. That was going to cost him a lot!

Luffy got his head out of the trunk and looked at her. "Nami, you're not a man, right?"

The orange-haired woman glared at her man, making him shut up and stay quiet.

Meanwhile the female captain somehow believed Sanji's words. "I see. I'm sorry that I misunderstood you. We should keep going. Can you at least tell me what we're going to see? There should be nothing but forests and mountains beside the town on this island."

"Really...? W-Well, I understand your impatience but please wait and see. It will be the most beautiful thing in the world. Although I'm not sure it would impress a goddess like yourself."

Luffy blinked at his words.

Nami sighed. "Yeah right. Luffy…knock him out."

"Eh? Why?"

She tilted her head. "I didn't tell you? Sanji-kun brought that woman here to see her naked…by using the Slime."

"Really? You sure Sanji would do that?"

"Yeah. He is probably going to lie and pass it as an accident though. That's the problem with the 'gentlemen' of our crew. They act like decent men but they are just huge perverts inside. Like if they really cared about women's feelings, they would never peep into the baths in the first place."

Luffy laughed softly as he remembered all the times Sanji and Brook got punished by Nami or Robin for trying to peep on them. There were never scared about getting hurt or drowning into the debts. But the first time Sanji saw Nami flirting with Luffy in the bathtub was also the last time he ever peeped on her. The amorous couple almost always goes in together after all. And he apparently also saw Zoro and Robin during their _act_ under the shower before. It traumatized him forever.

"It would be hard to knock out Sanji in one hit even for me," Luffy told his lover.

Nami sighed. "Then I will do it."

She used a large Thunderbolt Tempo to strike the cook and make him unconscious. The woman with him cried in fear and ran away the next second.

"Hmph. Shallow love. I will never understand how people can talk about love when they only care this much about the other. Right, Luffy?" Nami asked to her captain, and saw him stare at the running woman. "What's wrong, Luffy?"

Luffy blinked. "Why did he call her a goddess?"

Nami blinked too as it took her a minute to guess what he was talking about. "Ah…you're talking about Sanji-kun's silly compliments. Women are weak to that, so men use it to win over us. Don't take it seriously," she said.

But after saying it, she wondered if Luffy ever gave her a compliment like that. She almost laughed when she imagined him acting like Sanji.

Luffy hummed in response. "I never saw a goddess so I don't know if it exists... but I'm sure you're _way_ more beautiful than a real one," he suddenly said with a grin.

Nami's face turned red and her heart skipped a few beats. Her body moved before her brain could even give the order.

She pounced on Luffy, straddling him again on the ground, before laying down on him and kissing her captain passionately. Her hands travelled under his cardigan to feel every inch of his body. She pulled up her crop top to directly feel her captain's chest against hers.

It took some time for Luffy to recover from the feeling of Nami's thin lips smothering his, while her big breasts pressed against his hard chest and their legs entangled. Nami caressed his toned back and shoulders as she slowly moved her body up and down, dry humping the young captain. Their hips and hard nipples were rubbing against each other, making them moan, while the young navigator licked her captain's lips and every corner inside his mouth.

When she stopped to catch breath, Luffy looked weakly as he breathed hard, his lips entirely covered in Nami's saliva.

"I hate you. You never do as I want and you always screw my plans by making me crazy for you… I hate you," she said before going to kiss him deeply again as Luffy smiled against her lips.

"Shishishi, I love you too," he said against her lips, before Nami deepened the kiss and rubbed her body faster against him. Luffy helped by moving her with his hands on her butt. The navigator moaned and moved her legs on both sides of her captain to rub their crotches while rolling her hips.

"I hate you so much…" she whispered lovingly against his lips, as if it was the greatest expression of love in the world. Nami rubbed her tits against his and listened to his moans like music to her ears.

"Mmm, it feels good Na… mi?" All of a sudden, Luffy stopped moving his lover against him.

Seeing how he suddenly went still under her, Nami stopped kissing Luffy, and watched him look up with a shocked expression. She raised a brow and looked up too, before her eyes widened at the huge mass of green substance, with yellow eyes and a mouth, staring down at them even though they were invisible.

"Wha-?!"

Nami didn't even have time to blink when the thing immediately stomped them, but Luffy moved faster than it and stood on top of a tree with the navigator in his arm. The Mirage Tempo also broke at that moment but none of them had time to think about it.

His eyes white with anger, Luffy yelled, "Damn, what's that thing?! It interrupted us!"

"I think that's the Slime's true form. It has the same color as the little ones that attacked me."

Luffy calmed down after hearing that, and blinked in curiosity. "So that's the Slime, huh? Hmm? I feel like I saw a frog like that somewhere."

"It looks more like a lizard than a frog… Anyway, I wonder how it found us when we were invisible."

They didn't have time to think about that too as the slime shot something that looked like its body fluid from its mouth. Luffy avoided it and landed on the ground. He put Nami down. "I just have to beat it right?"

Nami nodded. "Yes. But I get the feeling that your fists won't work."

"Have to try," Luffy said before he dashed and appeared in front of the slime in less than a second before opening a hole through its head with a powerful punch. But just like Nami thought, the hole closed as if the slime had a logia ability. Luffy jumped back when the green monstrosity tried to eat him whole.

"Whoa! He tried to eat me?!"

"Don't worry about that! I'm pretty sure it would only melt your clothes!" Nami told him from afar.

The fight continued and Luffy was punching holes through the slime effortlessly, but he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't deal damages with Haki too. On top of that, another Slime suddenly appeared from nowhere. Luffy and Nami were too surprised by that to notice Sanji lying butt-naked a few meters away, with only his shoes on. The two Slimes merged together and became even bigger before attacking Luffy.

However, Nami wasn't just watching either. Seeing that Luffy couldn't beat it, she created a thundercloud and waited for the right opportunity before striking the giant Slime with her lightning, making it catch fire and burn away.

"Mission complete. It was surprisingly easy," she said with a smirk as her captain pouted.

"I wasn't losing," he said firmly with his back turned.

"But you weren't winning either. Anyway, now that we dealt with it, we can go back to what we were doing. Continuing our date or...keep what we were _just_ doing on the ground… What do you want to do?" Nami asked with a seductive smile.

Luffy didn't answer.

"Luffy?" Nami blinked at his silence. She then started to notice that there was a faint, green fog around him. Her eyes widened when she understood that it came from the burned slime.

"Luffy!" she yelled in worry.

But Luffy turned around and started walking toward her. Nami sighed in relief since she thought it was some sort of poison. She watched as Luffy approached her, his eyes shadowed until he stood close to her. Nami's eyes widened when she saw how foggy his eyes were.

"Luf-?!" Luffy suddenly stole Nami's lips before thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

He pushed her down on the ground and sat on his knees between her legs, unbuttoning his shorts to free his rock-hard member. Nami's eyes widened at how fast Luffy was proceeding. He never pulled out his cock out this fast. And for some reason, the veins on his length were bigger than usual. In merely two seconds, he pushed aside her short shorts and panties to expose her pussy and positioned the tip of his cock against her wet lips.

"Luffy?" Nami whispered, surprisingly calm since she wanted this as much as him. She screamed in pleasure when Luffy shoved his length inside her and immediately started ramming deep and fast into her.

"Wait, Luffy! _Nngh!_ Why don't you say anything? Tell me if there is something wrong. Ahhhh!"

Luffy just moved his hips even faster. He was drilling into her so much that the whole place could hear their sex rubbing and her loud moans echoing. But Nami was still concerned for her captain. She looked at him into the eyes, and noticed that he didn't look like how he would, when they were mating so passionately.

She remembered about the green fog and understood that it must have done something to him. It might have acted like an aphrodisiac. So her captain was just so horny that he lost all reason and started screwing her? Nami's pussy clenched harder as Luffy moaned and increased the pace. He pulled her crop top up and started licking and sucking her tits. But even though he was doing all that, Nami felt like Luffy was holding back a little. She smiled and hugged him, sweetly whispering in his ear while Luffy was still pistoning into her.

"Don't hold back Luffy. I'm going to be okay so don't worry. This is nothing compared to when we do it rough. Ahh! Burn my insides and cum fast so that we can flirt like this for the rest of the day."

As if he heard her words, Luffy started moving his hips extremely fast. His girth was stretching and rubbing her inner walls so much that they were in fire. He licked her exposed skin from her shoulder to her neck and rested his forehead just above her bosom, as her breasts bounced with each thrusts against his neck.

Nami could feel that Luffy was half back to himself as there was more love to his touch. He stood back on his knees and pushed Nami's feet above her head, before he moved onto her and rammed down into her pussy, drawing the loudest moan of the day out of the navigator.

Nami helped him by hugging her legs to her chest while staring lustfully at him. He thrusted so deep into her cunt and the sounds coming from their sex was so erotic that she was losing her mind like him. Soon enough, Luffy released loads of sperm into Nami as they both came.

Luffy fell on his butt as all the strength of his body left him. He sighed in relief as he was glad to have returned to normal after coming only once. He closed his eyes and panted before whispering, "Sorry, Nami..."

However, his navigator suddenly pushed him down and licked her lips. She pulled out her Clima-Tact and cast the Mirage Tempo once again around them. "If you really feel sorry, I suppose you could stay quiet and let me play with you once?"

Luffy blinked before grinning. "Of course, do as you wish."

Nami grinned back and rubbed her nose against his. "I'm really not going to let you sleep tonight so be prepared."

"Isn't that something a man should say?"

"I'm the one who pay for the meals and the hotel so maybe I'm the man of this relationship?" she said with a smirk. Luffy didn't find that funny since he recalled when Sanji said she was a man. He stood up and pulled up his shorts before picking Nami bridal-style. Nami smirked since she saw that as a way to protect his man's pride, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Luffy started to walk.

"Let's go to a hotel. We can't keep making out outside."

"You're right. It's tiring."

"Didn't you say that you won't let me sleep?"

"I'm not your average woman. I won't sleep until I squeeze you dry."

"Shishishi. But what if I make you sleep first?"

"You won't."

"I can."

"It's a bet? Then I hope there is money involved."

"You know I'm broke so no."

"Ok. Then the one who sleep first become a slave for the next day."

"Deal!"

Like that, the couple left the forest and the Slime didn't even remain as a memory for them. Although there was one other thing they forgot that was much more important than the Slime.

* * *

Zoro stared at the ground. More precisely at what was on it. There was a pair of butt lying there. Not a woman's butt! He actually wished it was a woman's rear even if he risked death from Robin. Because what Zoro had in front of him was the ass of a man he didn't want to see even if it killed him. When did he enter a forest and why was his rival lying naked on the ground? He didn't know. But he only wanted to do one thing.

"Let's forget this ever happened."

He left Sanji at his own doom and tried to find the ship.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **I hope this is the last one-shot exceeding 10k words. I don't think I can manage another one. I hope it was enjoyable for all of you and I'd like you to give me your opinion about that. It's important for me to know if it was more enjoyable to read little by little or everything in one go. That will greatly help me in the future.**

 **I need to give my thanks to _Gakuto1991_ who gave me the idea of the Slimes. I was writing this sequel focused on Nami's Mirage Tempo since MONTHS, but I kept rewriting because the result was never interesting enough. When I was about to throw the idea away, _Gakuto1991_ asked me if I could make a one-shot with Slimes since Brook mentioned them at Punk Hazard. The request was basically "Nami find a Slime, get her clothes melted, try to go back on the ship but Luffy find her and things turn naughty". The idea was good but the lemon itself was not going to be different from the usual "Luffy and Nami make out in the women's quarters". So I was about to refuse like for most requests. But after thinking a little, I noticed that the idea could merge extremely well with my Mirage Tempo idea. Nami get her clothes melted so she use her Mirage Tempo to hide herself and go back to the ship. That's how this fic was born. Gakuto was also really happy by the synergy of our ideas and approved it. Half of the credit goes to him since I wouldn't even have posted this one-shot without his help. **


End file.
